Mi vida contigo
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si perdieras la memoria?¿Si te olvidaras del chico que te enamoraste en unos segundos? eso le paso a Rin pero que pasaria si volvieras a encontrarte al mismo chico ¿Podra Len hacer que Rin se enamore de el?¿Len le demostrara sus sentimientos a tiempo? Pasen a leerlo y desubranlo lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_Mi vida contigo_

**_Nosotros somos nuevos en esto de los fics y nos gustaría que entraran y leyeran algunos por mi parte este es el primer fic que escribo esta historia será un rinxlen y con el tiempo entre mi hermano y yo iremos escribiendo más y continuando las historias que subamos creo que eso es todo y gracias._**

**_Bueno empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap. 1. Nuestro primer encuentro<em>**

**_6 años atrás _**

_En el parque había una pequeña niña rubia de cabello corto adornado con un moño blanco de aproximadamente 10 años sentada en un columpio color naranja, ella estaba muy afligida pensando que talvez se tendría que ir de la ciudad en muy poco tiempo cuando un pequeño rubio muy similar a ella la saco de sus pensamientos…._

_-Ho hola- dijo el rubio de aproximadamente 10 años_

_-Hola mi nombre es Rin- le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio_

_-Mi nombre es Len ¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-Si ¿a qué te gustaría jugar Len?_

_-A las escondidas_

_Después de un rato…._

_-Riiiin ya vámonos- se escucho una voz a lo lejos _

_-¿Rinto? Ya voy-grito la pequeña rubia_

_-Vamos pequeña_

_-Si Rinto _

_- Rin ya te vas? Mañana volverás a jugar conmigo?_

_-Si Len ya me voy pero no creo poder volver a jugar contigo len adiós talvez nos volvamos a ver _

**_6 años más tarde…._**

Era temprano por la mañana el sol acababa de asomarse entre las cortinas de la habitación de una adolecente de 16 años tenía su cabello corto y rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca dormía plácidamente sobre su cama hasta que el sonido de el despertador la hizo abrir los ojos.

-Mmmm hoy es el primer día de clases- dijo la rubia bastante entusiasmada tallándose los ojos

-Rin levántate se nos va a hacer tarde por tu culpa-dijo al otro lado de la puerta su hermano ya listo

-Ya voy Rinto

La rubia tomo su nuevo uniforme después de cambiarse se arreglo el cabello colocando sobre el su típico listón blanco adornando su cabello y dos pasadores sostenido su fleco, salió corriendo hacia la cocina donde encontró a su hermano haciendo el desayuno se sentó y empezó a comer sus hotcakes y a beber su jugo de naranja. Tomaron sus mochilas y salieron corriendo rumbo a la escuela

-Vamos Rinto se nos hace tarde

-Ya voy rin. Rin cuando regresemos tenemos que terminar de desempacar las cosas ya sabes que nuestros padre volverán pronto

-Si onii chan pero cuando regresaran?

-Dijeron que talvez en una semana mientras tanto me dijeron que cuidara de ti

Después de un rato llegaron a la escuela era bastante grande sus uniformes eran muy parecidos ella llevaba una falda azul de cuadros un suéter del mismo color y una blusa blanca y el un pantalón azul su suéter del mismo color que el pantalón y una camisa blanca.

-Rin al parecer nos tocó en salones separados a ti te toca en el salón Q2 y a mí en el P3 te parece si nos vemos a la entrada de la cafetería? Que tengas suerte- dijo rinto mientras salía corriendo a su salón

-Buena suerte Rinto- susurro rin mientras veía a su hermano alejarse y empezaba a buscar su salón

**_Al llegar a su salón_**

-Tú debes ser Kagamine Rin mucho gusto seré tu maestra de música mi nombre es Sakine Meiko-dijo una castaña de cabello corto y ojos pardos que llevaba una blusa roja al igual que su falda y unas botas color café

-Mucho gusto Sakine-sensei

-Espera aquí en lo que te presento Kagamine

-Si…..

* * *

><p>En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a la pequeña rubia<p>

-Adelante Kagamine preséntate a la clase

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagamine Rin tengo 16 años y espero hacer buenos amigos por favor cuiden de mi

-Muy bien Kagamine siéntate con Luka. Luka por favor levántate- la peli rosada cuyo nombre era Luka se puso de pie la rubia camino hasta llegar a su lado donde tomo asiento

-Mucho gusto Kagamine-san mi nombre es Mergurine Luka es un placer

-El gusto es mío Mergurine-san pero llámame solo rin por favor

-Está bien Rin-chan entonces tu llámame solo Luka

-Gracias Mer… perdón Luka-chan- dijo la pequeña rubia algo asustada

-Bueno clase guarden silencio ya que todos conocieron a la señorita Kagamine podemos iniciar la clase

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal durante las dos primeras horas cuando por fin tocaron para salir a receso todos se prepararon para salir incluyendo a la pequeña rubia que después de un rato fue rodeada por todos sus compañeros que empezaron a hacerle demasiadas preguntas hasta que cierta chica los callo a todos.

-Déjenla en paz ella responderá a todas sus preguntas después no la asusten bueno hola Rin-chan mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y ellos son Shion Kaito, Kasane Len y mi hermano Hatsune Mikuo y la que está buscando algo por allá es Megpoid Megumi pero le decimos Gumi- dijo una chica de cabello aguamarina sostenido en dos largas coletas que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas de ojos del mismo color

-Mucho gusto yo soy Kaito Rin-chan- dijo un joven de cabello azul y mirada azulada traía una bufanda y por alguna razón estaba comiendo un helado que nadie sabía de donde había sacado

-Etto mucho gusto Kaito-san- respondió la rubia algo tímida y sonrojada

-Mi nombre es Kasane Len un gusto- interrumpió un joven de cabello rubio muy similar a ella de ojos verde esmeralda llevaba su cabello rubio amarrado en una pequeña coleta

-Yo soy Mikou mucho gusto Rin- respondió un joven muy parecido a Miku con cabello de color aguamarina y ojos del mismo color y su ropa algo desordenada

-Y yo soy Megumi puedes llamarme Gumi si gustas Rin-chan- dijo una peliverde de ojos del mismo color que su cabello llevaba unos googles rojos en su cabeza y era muy activa

-Etto mucho gusto Kaito-san, Len-san, Mikuo-san y Gumi-chan- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa

-Bueno rin ahora que conoces a todos quieres ir al jardín a comer? - pregunto la peli rosada de nombre Luka

-Me gustaría Luka-chan pero quede de ver a alguien a la entrada de la cafetería no les molesta si primero vamos ahí verdad?- dijo la rubia algo preocupada

Al llegar a la cafetería en la entrada se encontraba un joven rubio de espaldas el cual volteo al escuchar las voces que se acercaban más cuando diviso a su hermana no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz y cuando la pequeña rubia lo observo no pudo evitar el impulso de correr a abrazarlo.

-Rinto!- grito Rin mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?- pregunto el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana

-Muy bien Rinto mira te presento a Luka, Miku y su hermano Mikuo, Kaito, Len y Gumi- dijo Rin con una reluciente sonrisa

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rinto es un placer

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Miku ¿tú eres novio de Rin?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-Ri Rinto y yo….

-Rin ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- pregunto su hermano algo sonrojado

-S si

-Ven vamos- dijo Rinto tomando su mano y entrando a la cafetería dejando muy confundidos a todos

Ya en la cafetería todos se les quedaron viendo lo cual Rinto noto pero ignoro en cuanto Rin se percató de las miradas agacho la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas e hicieron fila en silencio esperando su turno para comprar su comida. Después del receso todos regresaron a clases Rin se despidió de su hermano y quedaron de verse en la salida en la puerta

Mientras tanto en el salón

-Ri Rin ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Len algo tímido

-Cla claro Len- respondió Rin confundida por su comportamiento

-Hablemos afuera si?- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía hacia el pasillo mientras ella lo seguía todavía más confundida

-Rin¿ te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto el rubio mirándola con algo de esperanza

-Perdón Len pero es la primera vez que te veo realmente no recuerdo nada de mi pasado por un accidente que tuve- dijo Rin algo triste por no poder recordarlo

-Es esta bien Rin no importa entremos al salón-contesto Len algo deprimido por que la niña de la que se enamoró a primera vista no lo recordaba

* * *

><p>Las clases continuaron como siempre y al finalizar todos salieron apurados y ansiosos por regresar a sus casas, al llegar a la puerta todos se separaron menos Len que se quedó acompañando a Rin quien esperaba a su hermano que en cuanto lo vio corrió a abrazarlo y en la recibió con los brazos abiertos.<p>

-Hola pequeña ya quieres regresar a casa verdad- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Si Rinto me muero de hambre

-Entonces vámonos- dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar sin notar la presencia de Len pero algo o más bien alguien detuvo su andar- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-Etto ¿Len nos puede acompañar?

-Si Rin ¿Quién es Len?-pregunto Rinto confundido

-El- dijo Rin señalando a un rubio de ojos verdes que estaba detrás de ella

-Bueno entonces vamos, mucho gusto Len- le dijo Rinto cortésmente

-Mucho gusto Rinto- respondió el rubio de la misma manera

Al llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela Len se tuvo que separar de los hermanos Kagamine ya que iban a direcciones diferentes al despedirse de Rin pudo notar que Rinto estaba algo molesto por la manera en la que se le había acercado pero decidió ignorarlo. Los Kagamine siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una casa bastante amplia con un jardín hermoso, la casa era de color amarillo con ligeros toques de color blanco en los marcos de las ventanas y las puertas al llegar a la puerta de la casa Rinto abrió la puerta y se adentró a esta junto a su hermana

-Onii-chan iré a cambiarme

-Rin no te tardes me tienes que ayudar con la comida

-Si onii-chan no tardo

Subió rápidamente a su cuarto y se colocó un vestido sencillo blanco que usaba solo cuando estaba en su casa después de cambiarse corrió escaleras abajo y se adentró en la cocina donde encontró a su hermano haciendo la comida así que decidió ayudarlo

-Rin conociste muchas personas verdad?

-Si Rinto son muy amables pero Len me pregunto algo extraño

-¿En serio? ¿Que fue pequeña?-pregunto Rinto con algo de curiosidad

-Me pregunto que si me acordaba de el

-Rin talvez lo conociste durante tu infancia pero ya sabes que por ese accidente de hace 4 años perdiste muchos recuerdos así que no te fuerces con el tiempo recordaras todo

-Si Rinto tienes razón

-Bueno Rin la comida ya está lista vamos a comer y después a hacer las tareas

Y así fue comieron y después de eso su pusieron a hacer la tarea y los deberes del hogar al terminar Rin tomo una ducha y se puso su pijama que consistía de una blusa de tirantes blanca y el pantalón del mismo color con estampados de naranjas después de cepillar su cabello y poner su alarma en cuanto toco la almohada cayo directo en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia si les gusto déjenme un review para que siga con esta pequeña historia si quieren que le agregue algo déjenme un review por mi parte es todo gracias por leer.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi vida contigo_

**Espero que el primer capítulo les gustara sinceramente me emocione tanto con el primer review y****el segundo que no pude evitar escribir el capítulo 2 casi inmediatamente. Gracias por leerlo y también gracias a Rui-chan por darnos su opinión eso me hizo realmente feliz bueno ahora sin más que decir.**

**¡Empecemos! Vocal oíd no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2. Desde que te vi<strong>

Era temprano por la mañana un joven rubio de ojos verde esmeralda con aproximadamente 16 años acababa de despertar al sentir los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las persianas, su cuarto era bastante grande y de color azul en él tenía un armario, un escritorio donde tenía muchos papeles, libros y cuadernos, sobre él se encontraba una laptop de color negro, dentro del cuarto había una puerta blanca donde se encontraba un baño para él solo, su cama era matrimonial sobre esta había un edredón color blanco con toques dorados y una almohada en forma de banana aun lado de la cama había un buró donde tenía una lámpara de noche y a lado de esta un libro y su despertador que recién había sonado y cerca de la puerta del baño se encontraba un mueble más grande con algunos cajones una televisión una consola y videojuegos.

-Mmmm aún es temprano- susurro el somnoliento joven.

-Len ya levántate- grito una mujer rubia de aproximadamente 36 años tocando la puerta con poca fuerza.

-Ya voy mamá- grito el joven rubio dirigiéndose a su armario en busca de su uniforme.

-Está bien Len te espero en la cocina para desayunar contigo- dijo su madre mientras se iba.

-Si mamá- dijo el rubio terminando de colocarse el uniforme.

"Que sueño tan raro tuve"- pensó el rubio terminando de arreglar su cabello en su típica coleta y recordando su extraño sueño.

_6 años atrás _

_En el parque había una pequeña niña rubia de cabello corto adornado con un moño blanco de aproximadamente 10 años sentada en un columpio color naranja, ella estaba muy afligida pensando cuando apareció un pequeño rubio muy similar a ella la saco de sus pensamientos…._

_-Ho hola- dijo el rubio de aproximadamente 10 años._

_-Hola mi nombre es Rin- le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio._

_-Mi nombre es Len ¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-Si ¿a qué te gustaría jugar Len?_

_-A las escondidas._

_Después de un rato…._

_-Riiiin ya vámonos- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos._

_-¿Rinto? Ya voy-grito la pequeña rubia._

_-Vamos pequeña- dijo un rubio un poco más alto y similar a ella._

_-Si Rinto- respondió Rin triste._

_- Rin ¿ya te vas? ¿Mañana volverás a jugar conmigo?- pregunto Len preocupado._

_-Si Len ya me voy pero no creo poder volver a jugar contigo Len. Adiós talvez nos volvamos a ver._

_-Adiós Rin- susurro Len bastante triste viéndola alejarse con el rubio similar a ella._

-Rin- susurro Len afligido entrando a la cocina.

La cocina era bastante grande las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono beige tenía una estufa con 6 quemadores y un horno, una isla de mármol en medio de la cocina, un enorme refrigerador negro, un fregadero, un lavavajillas, un microondas negro y un pequeño comedor que casi siempre usaban de color marrón.

-Len ¿estás bien?- pregunto su madre algo preocupada.

-S si mamá solo pensaba.

-Está bien entonces ven a sentarte a desayunar para que ya te vayas a la escuela.

Se sentó y empezó a comer su desayuno que consistía de hotcakes con plantano y jugo de naranja al ver la hora se levantó de prisa tomando sus cosas

-Mamá ya me voy se me va a hace tarde- dijo el rubio terminando su desayuno.

-Esta bien Len vete con cuidado-dijo su madre observando como su hijo salía de la casa.

En el camino Len se encontró con su amigo Kaito tenía el cabello azul y sus ojos del mismo color, llevaba una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello entre juegos y bromas llegaron a la escuela bastante rápido sin darse cuenta. En la entrada vieron a dos rubios que nunca antes habían estado en la escuela, Len al ver la cara de Rin la reconoció de inmediato no había cambiado mucho desde hace 6 años, quiso ir a saludarla pero al darse cuenta de que estaba con el mismo rubio de hace 6 años desistió y siguió su camino a su salón.

* * *

><p><em><span>En el salón<span>_

-Chicos hoy tendremos una nueva alumna su nombre es Kagamine Rin

Len al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse y querer salir corriendo para abrazarla pero al recordar que estaba en clase tuvo que esperar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a la pequeña rubia.

-Adelante Kagamine preséntate a la clase.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagamine Rin tengo 16 años y espero hacer buenos amigos por favor cuiden de mí.

-Muy bien Kagamine siéntate con Luka. Luka por favor levántate- la peli rosada cuyo nombre era Luka se puso de pie la rubia camino hasta llegar a su lado donde tomo asiento.

-Mucho gusto Kagamine-san mi nombre es Mergurine Luka es un placer.

-El gusto es mío Mergurine-san pero llámame solo Rin por favor.

-Está bien Rin-chan entonces tu llámame solo Luka.

-Gracias Mer… perdón Luka-chan- dijo la pequeña rubia algo asustada.

-Bueno clase guarden silencio ya que todos conocieron a la señorita Kagamine podemos iniciar la clase.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal durante las dos primeras horas y Len no pudo apartar su vista de Rin. Cuando por fin tocaron para salir a receso todos se prepararon para salir incluyendo a la pequeña rubia que después de un rato fue rodeada por todos sus compañeros que empezaron a hacerle demasiadas preguntas hasta que cierta chica los callo a todos.

-Déjenla en paz ella responderá a todas sus preguntas después no la asusten, bueno hola Rin-chan mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y ellos son Shion Kaito, Kasane Len y mi hermano Hatsune Mikuo y la que está buscando algo por allá es Megpoid Megumi pero le decimos Gumi- dijo una chica de cabello aguamarina sostenido en dos largas coletas que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas de ojos del mismo color.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Kaito Rin-chan- dijo su amigo de cabello azul y mirada azulada, traía una bufanda y por alguna razón estaba comiendo un helado que nadie sabía de donde había sacado.

-Etto mucho gusto Kaito-san- respondió la rubia algo tímida y sonrojada.

Len al darse cuenta de esto decidió presentarse fingiendo desinterés.

-Mi nombre es Kasane Len un gusto- interrumpió Len de manera fría y cortante.

-Yo soy Mikou mucho gusto Rin- respondió un joven muy parecido a Miku con cabello de color aguamarina y ojos del mismo color y su ropa algo desordenada.

-Y yo soy Megumi puedes llamarme Gumi si gustas Rin-chan- dijo una peliverde de ojos del mismo color que su cabello llevaba unos googles rojos en su cabeza y era muy activa.

-Etto mucho gusto Kaito-san, Len-san, Mikuo-san y Gumi-chan- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa.

-Bueno rin ahora que conoces a todos ¿quieres ir al jardín a comer? - pregunto la peli rosada de nombre Luka.

-Me gustaría Luka-chan pero quede de ver a alguien a la entrada de la cafetería no les molesta si primero vamos ahí ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia algo preocupada.

Al llegar a la cafetería en la entrada se encontraba un joven rubio de espaldas el cual volteo al escuchar las voces que se acercaban más cuando diviso a su hermana no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz y cuando la pequeña rubia lo observo no pudo evitar el impulso de correr a abrazarlo.

-Rinto!- grito Rin mientras abrazaba al mismo chico que se la había llevado 6 años atrás Len al ver esto no pudo evitar sentir celos.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?- pregunto el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rin lo que ocasionó que Len cerrara los puños con fuerza.

-Muy bien Rinto mira te presento a Luka, Miku y su hermano Mikuo, Kaito, Len y Gumi- dijo Rin con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rinto es un placer.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Miku ¿tú eres novio de Rin?- pregunto algo nerviosa, esto solo ocasionó que la furia de Len aumentara más.

-Ri Rinto y yo….

-Rin ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- pregunto Rinto algo sonrojado.

Y -S.

-Ven vamos- dijo Rinto tomando su mano y entrando a la cafetería dejando muy confundidos a todos.

Ya en la cafetería todos se les quedaron viendo lo cual Rinto noto pero ignoro en cuanto Rin se percató de las miradas agacho la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas e hicieron fila en silencio esperando su turno para comprar su comida. Después del receso todos regresaron a clases Rin se despidió del rubio y quedaron de verse en la salida en la puerta.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mientras tanto en el salón.<span>_

-Ri Rin ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Len algo tímido.

-Cla claro Len- respondió Rin confundida por su comportamiento.

-Hablemos afuera ¿si?- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía hacia el pasillo, Len estaba muy nervioso.

-Rin ¿te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto el rubio mirándola con algo de esperanza queriendo creer que ella no lo había olvidado ya que él no podía olvidarla.

-Perdón Len pero es la primera vez que te veo realmente no recuerdo nada de mi pasado por un accidente que tuve- dijo Rin algo triste por no poder recordarlo, Len al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-Es esta bien Rin no importa entremos al salón-contesto Len algo deprimido por que la niña de la que se enamoró a primera vista no lo recordaba pero no la culpaba había sido culpa por un accidente.

Las clases continuaron como siempre y al finalizar todos salieron apurados y ansiosos por regresar a sus casas, al llegar a la puerta todos se separaron menos Len que se quedó acompañando a Rin quien esperaba a Rinto que en cuanto lo vio corrió a abrazarlo y el la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola pequeña ya quieres regresar a casa verdad- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello lo cual molesto a Len.

-Si Rinto me muero de hambre.

-Entonces vámonos- dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar sin notar la presencia de Len pero algo o más bien alguien detuvo su andar- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-Etto ¿Len nos puede acompañar?- dijo Rin algo apenada, al escuchar eso Len no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

-Si Rin ¿Quién es Len?-pregunto Rinto confundido y molesto.

-El- dijo Rin señalando Len el cual estaba detrás de ella.

-Bueno entonces vamos, mucho gusto Len- le dijo Rinto cortésmente.

-Mucho gusto Rinto- respondió Len de la misma manera.

Al llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela Len se tuvo que separar de los hermanos Kagamine ya que iban a direcciones diferentes al despedirse de Rin pudo notar que Rinto estaba algo molesto por la manera en la que se le había acercado pero decidió ignorarlo. Len se fue por el camino que estaba por el parque hasta llegar a su casa la cual más bien era una mansión, era enorme tenía un hermoso jardín con árboles frutales y en la parte que estaba más al fondo se podía divisar una mansión de color blanco con algunos tonos marrones en los marcos y las puertas.

Al entrar a su casa encontró a su mamá haciendo la comida así que decidió ayudarle.

-Hola Len ¿tuviste un buen día?- pregunto su madre más feliz de lo normal.

-Hola mamá si pero ¿a qué se debe tu felicidad?- pregunto Len bastante curioso.

-Se debe a que tu prima Lenka regreso de Estados Unidos y haremos una fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿Lenka volvió?

-Si Len y la comida ya esta lista siéntate a comer- dijo su madre mientras servía la comida y la ponía en la mesa.

-Si mamá- dijo mientras se sentaba a comer

Al terminar de comer Len ayudo a su madre a lavar los platos y subió a su habitación a hacer sus tareas y deberes cuando termino decidió seguir componiendo canciones mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Rin sobre su memoria.

-No te preocupes Rin yo te voy a ayudar a recuperar la memoria- susurro Len mientras continuaba componiendo. Tomo su reloj y al ver la hora decidió darse una ducha cuando termino se puso su pijama, se acostó y no tardó mucho en caer directo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic está dedicado para Rui-chan y para una de mis mejores amigas: Eli gracias por sus reviews fueron los primeros que tuve y me hicieron muy feliz continuare escribiendo espero que sigan leyendo mi historia<strong>.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mi vida contigo_

**Bueno espero que el capitulo anterior les gustara y ya que hoy no tuve nada que hacer decidí empezar el siguiente. Así que espero que les guste, este capitulo será contado desde ambos puntos de vista para no hacer uno y uno y que no sea tan tedioso creo que eso es todo espero sea de su agrado.**

**Empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3. ¿Enamorada yo?<strong>

**Rin POV: **

Era temprano por la mañana y el sol me pegaba directo en la cara además el despertador no paraba de sonar supongo que es hora de que me levante y como de costumbre Rinto viene a tocar la puerta para asegurarse de que no siga dormida

-Rin ya levántate se va a hacer tarde- me grito Rinto desde fuera creo que él ya debe de estar listo

-Ya voy onii-chan- le grite mientras tomaba mi uniforme y me lo colocaba, ya habían pasado varios días desde que entramos a la escuela y sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto

Cuando veo la hora noto que ya se me ha hecho un poco tarde así que me coloco los zapatos rápido, tomo mi listón blanco y mis pasadores salgo rápidamente en dirección a la cocina arreglando mi rubio cabello al llegar veo a Rinto sentado ya en la mesa y desayunando.

-Etto bu buenos días onii chan- lo salude bastante sonrojada por mi retraso

-Buenos días pequeña siéntate y desayuna- me dijo Rinto a modo de orden así que hice lo que me pidió el desayuno se veía delicioso eran huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja.

Al ver la hora comí lo más rápido que pude cuando termine me levante de la mesa, tome mis cosas y salimos disparados directo a la escuela. Cuando llegamos a la puerta pude divisar a algunos de mis amigos entre ellos Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gumi y Len al ver a este último no pude evitar sonrojarme y quedarme viéndolo al notar que él también me observaba decidí apartar la mirada y acercarme a saludar a todos.

-Hola Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gumi y Len- al decir el nombre de este último me puse aún más roja.

-Hola Rin-chan- dijeron todos al unísono. Después de saludarnos nos fuimos al salón platicando cuando me percaté de que ni Rinto ni Len estaban a mi lado.

-Oye Rin-al escuchar mi nombre me detuve y me di la vuelta, cuando me voltee Len estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro lo cual hizo que pareciera un tomate de lo sonrojada que estaba- Pe perdón Rin Solo quería preguntarte algo- dijo alejándose de mi rostro.

-¿Que que pasa Len?- respondí aun nerviosa.

-¿Eh? A si quería saber si ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque este sábado?

-Si me gustaría Len pero tendría que avisarle a Rinto no quiero que se preocupe.

-Si supongo que tienes que hacerlo después de todo es tu novio.

-Rinto no es mi novio es mi hermano- dije algo molesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentirme más feliz pero si es hermano de Rin y me odia no me dejara salir con ella además a mi prima Lenka le gusta así que de una u otra forma tengo que llevarme bien con el ¿no?

-Pe perdón Rin es que como el día en que te conocimos Miku te pregunto si era tu novio y no respondiste todos creímos que si eran novios- dije pensando en ese día realmente había sido culpa de Miku que pensáramos eso.

-No te preocupes Len tienes razón fue mi culpa por no decirles que era mi hermano-dijo algo apenada.

-Bueno tengo una idea para que Rinto no se moleste y te deje te parece ¿si tu llevas a tu hermano y yo a Lenka?-

-¿Lenka? ¿Rubia de ojos verdes que va en el salón de Rinto?

-Si ella ¿La conoces?- pregunte curioso.

-Si como no conocerla Rinto se la pasa hablando de lo amable y lista que es pero no creí que tú la conocieras.

-Bueno es que Lenka es mi prima así que sería ilógico sino la conociera ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón bueno Len entonces acepto ir contigo al parque-me dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre se me pasaron muy rápido las primeras dos horas además de que no dejaba de pensar en la linda sonrisa que Rin me había mostrado. Cuando tocaron el timbre todos salieron corriendo menos Kaito y yo que nos quedamos hablando.

**En el salón:**

-Entonces Len ¿te rechazo?- me pregunto Kaito con tono burlón.

-No Kaito de hecho me dijo que si no se si lo hizo porque al parecer a Rinto le gusta mi prima o si realmente quiere salir conmigo pero no importa saldré con ella y le ayudare a recuperar sus recuerdos-le dije feliz y el me vio sorprendido.

-Pero Rinto ¿no era su novio?

-No yo también lo pensé y le dije eso a Rin y se molestó y al final me dijo que son hermanos- le dije sonriendo aún más.

-Entonces son hermanos eso explica lo mucho que se parecen y que siempre llegan y se van juntos- dijo Kaito pensándolo mejor mientras sacaba un helado de su mochila.

* * *

><p><strong>En el patio<strong>

**Rin POV:**

Después de ir a la cafetería y comprar algo de comer decidimos salir al patio a pasar el resto del receso ya que Kaito, Len y Mikou no estaban aprovechamos para platicar de otras cosas y también para interrogarme con respecto a cierto tema.

-Rin ¿Qué te quería preguntar Len?-me pregunto Miku con mirada y sonrisa picaras.

-Etto m me pregunto que si quería salir con el- respondí nerviosa.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunto Gumi curiosa.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Oye Rin-al escuchar mi nombre me detuve y me di la vuelta, cuando me voltee Len estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro lo cual hizo que pareciera un tomate de lo sonrojada que estaba- Pe perdón Rin Solo quería preguntarte algo- dijo alejándose de mi rostro.**

**-¿Qu que pasa Len?- respondí aun nerviosa.**

**-¿Eh? A si quería saber si ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque este sábado?**

**-Si me gustaría Len pero tendría que avisarle a Rinto no quiero que se preocupe.**

**-Si supongo que tienes que hacerlo después de todo es tu novio. **

**-Rinto no es mi novio es mi hermano- dije algo molesta.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>-¿Rinto es tu hermano?-pregunto Miku sorprendida.<p>

-Sí que acaso nadie nota el parecido cabello rubio, ojos azules, los pasadores en el cabello y ambos amamos las naranjas- dije desesperada.

-En eso tiene razón son muy parecidos y siempre llegan y se van juntos ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Luka pensando todo bien.

Cuando termino el receso decidí pasar al baño sola y cuando salí choque con una persona no la reconocí al principio hasta que vi sus ojos azules idénticos a los míos supe que se trataba de Rinto.

-Hola nii-san

-Hola pequeña ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?-pregunto preocupado mi hermano pero cuando iba a responder a su lado derecho pude ver a una chica rubia de cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo con su fleco alborotado como el de Len, su ojos verde esmeralda, delgada y un poco más alta que yo llevaba el uniforme de deportes que consistía en un pants de color azul, una playera blanca, una sudadera azul, sus tenis blancos y en sus manos llevaba una raqueta.

-Si estoy bien Rinto no me paso nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

Cuando iba caminando al salón escuche la voz de Rin y Rinto así que decidí acercarme hasta que escuche también la voz de Lenka preguntando si Rin estaba bien ¿le abra pasado algo?

-Hola Lenka ¿Paso algo?-pregunte preocupado.

-Hola Len, no pasa nada es solo que Rinto choco con ella y se preocupó pero creo que está bien- dijo Lenka muy tranquila volteando a ver a Rin- Por cierto mi nombre es Lenka Kagene soy prima de Len.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Rin Kagamine hermana de Rinto.

-Rinto me gustaría preguntarte algo-le dije bastante serio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Len cierto?-me pregunto Rinto no muy seguro.

-Si bueno es que me gustaría pedirte permiso para salir con Rin- en cuanto Rinto escucho eso cambio su semblante a uno más serio- pero como tampoco quería que tú te preocuparas quería ver si también querías ir con nosotros. Seriamos tú, Lenka, Rin y yo.

-A mi si me gustaría ir Len ¿Tu iras Rinto?- dijo Lenka muy entusiasmada.

-N no lo sé Lenka ¿A ti te gustaría ir pequeña?-le pregunto un sonrojado Rinto a Rin.

-S si onii chan.

-Está bien Len entonces los vemos en el parque y ya que vas en el mismo salón que Rin te la encargo- me dijo Rinto viendo la hora y alejándose con mi prima.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

No puedo creerlo es la primera vez que Rinto me deja salir con alguien creo que tendré que agradecerle a Lenka después cuando me di cuenta ya nos dirigíamos a salón el silencio que había entre Len y yo no era incomodo al contrario se sentía bien pero después de un rato Len rompió ese silencio.

-Oye Rin.

-Dime Len.

-¿Crees que tu hermano me odie?- me pregunto algo ¿asustado?

-Mmmmm no no lo creo Len apenas si te conoce no tendría porque.

-Ya veo es que a veces te sobreprotege demasiado.

-¿Eh? Es eso se debe a que hace dos años paso algo y Rinto desde entonces es más cuidadoso con algunas cosas en especial cuando se trata de que salga con alguien- le respondí recordando ese día.

-¿Tan malo fue ese día?-pregunto curioso.

-Pues veras hace dos años Rinto y yo no éramos tan cercanos él tenía sus amigos y yo a los míos a veces sus amigos me invitaban a fiestas o a salir mucho y a Rinto no le molestaba hasta que….

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**2 años atrás**

**-Oye Rinto **

**-Dime **

**-Akaito ya vino por mi iremos al cine regreso al rato**

**-Está bien vete con cuidado **

**Al salir de mi casa vi a Akaito él ya me estaba esperando afuera así que nos fuimos directo al cine, la película estuvo muy graciosa me divertí mucho pero ya era algo tarde al principio pensamos en tomar un taxi pero al ver que no pasaba ninguno para que no se hiciera más tarde empezamos a caminar, cuando doblamos a la derecha en una calle había unos hombres borrachos. Los ignoramos y pasamos de largo pero ellos ya nos venían siguiendo así que decidimos acelerar el paso cuando Akaito vio que estaban más cerca de nosotros me dijo que corriera y le hice caso logre esconderme y le llame a Rinto el cual salió a buscarme casi en seguida. **

**-Rin ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Akaito?- pregunto preocupado al verme llorando.**

**-Y yo n no lo se Rinto él me dijo que corriera y le hice caso pero estoy muy preocupada- le respondí llorando. **

**-Rin cálmate ven vamos a buscarlo- dijo Rinto mientras tomaba mi mano.**

**Al llegar al lugar en donde Akaito me había dicho que corriera lo encontramos en el piso con muchos golpes y estaba sangrando del estómago al parecer lo habían apuñalado Rinto al ver esto no dudo en llamar a una ambulancia cuando llegamos ambos subimos junto con Akaito y cuando llegamos al hospital lo metieron a urgencias.**

**En el hospital**

**-Rinto estoy preocupada ¿Estará bien?**

**-Rin lo estará pero de ahora en adelante tu no saldrás sola ve como termino Akaito por protegerte no me gustaría que la próxima vez fueras tu Rin- me dijo muy preocupado comprendía lo que sentía así que no me moleste.**

**-Esta bien Rinto.**

**-Disculpen ¿ustedes son los que vinieron con el joven de cabello rojo?- pregunto un doctor era alto de cabello negro y ojos cafés.**

**-Si somos nosotros ¿Paso algo?- respondió Rinto preocupado.**

**-No su amigo esta bien pero tendrán que venir sus padres por el-respondió el doctor más tranquilo.**

**-Esta bien yo les llamo para que vengan- respondió Rinto más relajado al saber que él estaba bien.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Y desde entonces Rinto no me deja salir sola no es nada personal contigo Len.

-Creo que lo entiendo Rin si le hubiera pasado algo así a Lenka creo que sería igual que Rinto ya que ella y yo crecimos como hermanos- dijo Len siendo bastante comprensivo con la actitud de mi hermano.

-Gracias por entenderlo Len.

-No te preocupes si, si Rinto no puede cuidarte entonces yo lo hare por el- en la mirada de Len se podía ver seguridad y determinación, por alguna extraña razón me sentí demasiado segura al verlo así.

Creo que me empiezo a enamorar de Len pero por alguna razón no siento que este bien eso ¿Qué tal sino siente lo mismo por mí? Entonces ¿Qué hare?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí está el capítulo tres espero que fuera de su agrado, si fue así por favor dejen reviews y si no quieren al menos un follow eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar con mi historia y si tienen alguna opinión o quisieran que agregara algo eso ayudaría bastante y bueno este capítulo está dedicado para uno de mis amigos y padre llamado Charly que me pidió que hiciera más dramático este capítulo así que si no les gusto cúlpenlo a él.<strong>

**También para mis dos mejores amigas Eli y Yat en las cuales me inspire para la parte de Luka, Miku y Gumi ya que siempre que hablamos de cosas así reaccionan de la misma manera.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mi vida contigo_

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo anterior y que también explicara algunas cosas como por qué Rinto es tan sobreprotector con Rin. Bueno si les gusto el capítulo anterior probablemente este también les gustara ya que es la continuación del otro así que….**

**¡Empecemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.4. La cita.<strong>

**Len POV:**

Cuando Rin me conto lo que le había pasado 2 años atrás me sentí muy frustrado ya que yo no pude estar ahí para ayudarla pero ahora que puedo hacerlo me gustaría poder protegerla de todo y todos también comprendo un poco lo que debe sentir Rinto ya que al parecer es la única familia que tiene así que decidí hacerle una promesa.

-Creo que lo entiendo Rin si le hubiera pasado algo así a Lenka creo que sería igual que Rinto ya que ella y yo crecimos como hermanos- le dije siendo bastante comprensivo con la actitud de su hermano.

-Gracias por entenderlo Len.

-No te preocupes si, si Rinto no puede cuidarte entonces yo lo hare por el- en mi mirada se podía ver seguridad y determinación.

-Gra gracias Len- me dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno Rin ya vámonos- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba al salón después de todo Rinto me la encargo.

**En el salón**

-¿Dónde estaban? Las clases están por comenzar- dijo Luka preocupada.

-N nos encontramos a mi hermano.

-Y también a mi prima- respondí fríamente.

-Bueno todos a sus lugares- dijo Kiyoteru-sensei.

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre y también los días pasaron muy rápido y en estos pude saber más cosas de Rin como que sus papas por lo general están de viaje, ama las naranjas, su color favorito es el naranja, perdió la memoria en un accidente y que a Rinto no le gusta que la acompañe a casa cuando el tiene que quedarse a sus clases de guitarra pero creo que después de todo no le caigo tan mal.

**Viernes por la tarde**

Íbamos caminando hacia su casa después de todo Rinto de nuevo se había quedado a tomar sus clases, ella se veía realmente hermosa el sol iluminándola la hacía ver como un ángel con sus lindos cabellos rubios enmarcando su rostro, sus orbes azules que demostraban lo tímida y amable que era y esa sonrisa tan hermosa que siempre me dedicaba cuando estaba feliz. Amaba a esta chica era hermosa, inteligente, adorable y cuando cantaba sentía miles de mariposas en el estómago no podía dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

-Le Len ¿por qué me miras tanto?-me pregunto sonrojada.

-Lo siento Rin es que te veías muy linda- le respondí sonrojado.

-¿E en serio piensas eso Len?

-Cla claro que si Rin.

-Gra gracias bu bueno ya llegamos- dijo bastante nerviosa.

-Entonces te veo mañana Rin- dije acercándome hacia ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-S si Len y gracias por traerme.

-No te preocupes te dije que te cuidaría siempre y más cuando Rinto tenga cosas que hacer-le dije mostrándole una agradable sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices en serio Len?

-Claro Rin

Después de que Rin entro a su casa yo me fui a la mía, estaba muy feliz faltaba muy poco para que fuera mañana y ya quería pasar todo el día con ella, claro que también estarían Rinto y Lenka pero eso no importaba en cuanto estuviera con ella y fuera feliz nada más importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Bueno ya que Rinto no esta hare la comida después mis deberes de la escuela y terminare de desempacar mis cosas. Y así pase la mayor parte de mi día hasta que Rinto llego.

-Ya llegue- grito Rinto desde la puerta.

-Ya voy Rinto- grite bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

-Rin ten más cuidado ¿Qué tal si te caes y te lastimas?- pregunto Rinto preocupado.

-No te preocupes estoy bien ven vamos a la cocina para que comas algo.

-Gracias Rin espera ¿tu cocinaste?-pregunto Rinto con miedo.

-Si cocine pero quedo bien y no hice desastres ni queme nada como la última vez.

-Está bien- dijo Rinto desconfiado, tomo asiento en la mesa y espero a que le sirviera la comida. Cuando la vio no pudo creer que la había hecho yo, era un estofado tenia papas, zanahorias y carne.

-¿Te gusto Rinto?- pregunte feliz al ver su cara.

-Si Rin te quedo muy bien pero ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

-Pu pues desde la última vez que cocine mamá decidió mandarme a clases de cocina algunos días- le explique a Rinto recordando lo que paso la última vez.

-Entiendo por qué lo hizo como olvidar ese día- dijo riendo por lo que había pasado.

**FLASHBACK **

**1 año atrás**

**-Rin me harías un favor- dijo mi madre mientras arreglaba unos papeles.**

**-Claro ¿Cuál?**

**-¿Podrías calentar la sopa en la estufa?**

**-Si mamá**

**5 minutos después**

**-Rin ¿qué has hecho? Solo tenías que prender la lumbre no quemar las cortinas ¿Cómo paso esto?- grito mi madre encolerizada.**

**-Etto bueno me dijiste que pusiera la sopa a calentar y eso hice prendí la lumbre pero el trapo estaba cerca así que se quemó más bien se prendió y lo lleve al fregadero pero sin querer lo puse cerca de las cortinas y pues se prendieron también y Rinto bajo corriendo diciendo que olía a quemado y después entraron ustedes y me ayudaron a apagarlo.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Jajaja aun no entiendo cómo pudiste casi quemarnos vivos solo por poner a calentar sopa- me dijo Rinto casi llorando de la risa.

-Déjame Rinto- le dije molesta mientras inflaba mis mejillas y lo veía feo.

-Ya no te enojes pequeña ven- dijo abriendo sus brazos para que fuera a abrazarlo.

-Esta bien onii-chan- dije abrazándolo.

-Bueno Rin ya que al parecer hiciste todos los deberes y es viernes ¿te gustaría ver una película conmigo?

-Si

Al terminar la película ambos subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos a descansar ya que al parecer sería un día bastante ocupado. Por fin seria sábado y estaría con Len todo el día y no sabía que me pondría pero eso lo pensaría mañana.

**Al día siguiente**

Eran las 10 am y como de costumbre me levante, tome una ducha, me vestí, tendí mi cama, arregle mi habitación, revise mis correos y baje a almorzar con Rinto.

-Buenos días onii-chan- dije bastante feliz ya quería ver a Len.

-Buenos días pequeña ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

-Se debe a que después de mucho tiempo podre salir Rinto y eso me hace feliz.

-No será porque más bien te gusta Len o ¿sí?- pregunto Rinto con mirada y sonrisa picaras.

-Cla claro que no- dije nerviosa.

-Bueno yo que tú ya me iba arreglando porque según mi reloj ya son las 12:30 y los veríamos a la 1 en el parque- dijo Rinto mientras veía su reloj.

-Por dios Rinto ya se me hizo tarde porque no me avisas

Después de eso subí a mi cuarto saque una falda blanca, una blusa naranja, unos zapatos bajos blancos y un suéter naranja ya que hacia un poco de frio. Termine de vestirme y arregle mi cabello me hice unos pequeños caireles en las puntas coloque mi listón blanco como siempre al igual que mis pasadores en el flequillo y baje las escaleras.

-Pequeña te ves hermosa- dijo mi hermano sorprendido.

-Gra gracias onii-chan-dije bastante sonrojada.

-Bueno vámonos.

No tardamos casi nada en llegar al parque, en cuanto entramos pude divisar la rubia cabellera de Len atada en su típica coleta cuando lo vi sentí como si mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho así que aparte la vista y al hacer esto pude ver a Lenka de espaldas parecía que hablaban de algo así que decidimos acercarnos.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV: <strong>

Escuche pasos acercarse así que decidí darme la vuelta para ver quién era, cuando vi que era Rin creí que había muerto se veía hermosa parecía un ángel no podía apartar mi vista de ella creí que estábamos solo los dos hasta que recordé que tanto Rinto como Lenka se encontraban ahí.

-Rin te ves hermosa- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces hasta que me percate de la mirada asesina de Rinto.

-Gra gracias Len-dijo Rin muy sonrojada.

-Ho hola Lenka te ves muy bien así- le dijo Rinto a mi prima.

-Gra gracias Rinto- respondió Lenka bastante sonrojada por el cumplido.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí ¿les parece si vamos por un helado?- dije sin apartar la vista de Rin.

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿De qué quieres tu helado Rin?- pregunte tomando su mano mientras Rinto me asesinaba con la mirada.

-Ammmm ¿crees que tengan de naranja?- pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Supongo que sí, si tienen de banana ¿porque no habría de naranja?

-Entonces uno de naranja y tu Rinto ¿quieres uno de naranja?- le pregunto Rin a su hermano tiernamente lo cual al parecer lo relajo.

-Si pequeña ¿Y tú Lenka?- le pregunto nervioso a mi prima.

-Quiere uno de banana-le conteste a Rinto sin prestarle mucha atención lo cual hizo que me viera peor.

-SI Rinto uno de banana.

-Esta bien quédense aquí ya volvemos- les dije mientras nos alejábamos

**Con Rinto y el heladero**

-Len ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo Rinto muy serio.

-Si ¿qué sucede?

-¿Te gusta Rin?- pregunto ¿divertido?

-Pu pues veras si la verdad si me gusta, me gusta desde que la conocí hace 6 años-le dije seriamente.

-¿Desde hace 6 años?-pregunto Rinto tratando de recordar.

-Si bueno yo la conocí cuando éramos pequeños aquí en el parque pero ella se fue y no regreso a jugar conmigo cuando me di cuenta no podía dejar de pensar en ella-dije algo triste.

-Ya veo así que realmente te gusta mi hermana- me dijo pensativo.

-Si la verdad es que si me gusta y mucho quiero protegerla y cuidarla siempre y más cuando tú no puedas- le respondí con determinación.

-Esta bien Len entonces tienes mi permiso para salir con ella el problema será si ella te acepta- dijo Rinto sonriendo más.

* * *

><p>Después de pedir los helados regresamos con ellas hablaban muy animadamente parecía que se divertían juntas y al ver que a Rinto le gustaba mi prima decidí dejarlos solos un rato y llevarme a Rin a un lugar más alejado donde había columpios.<p>

-Ven Rin por ahí hay una banca-dije señalando una banca de madera pintada de color blanco.

-S si Len

-Creo que a Rinto le gusta mi prima- die tomando asiento en la banca.

-Bu bueno si a Rinto le gusta bastante Lenka no deja de hablar de ella ni un segundo creo que más bien se enamoró.

-¿Y tú Rin?

-¿Yo que Len?-preguntó confundida.

-¿Te has enamorado?-pregunte curioso y divertido por su actitud.

-N no Len pero si me ha gustado alguien ¿Y tú?

-Yo si me enamore una vez de hecho sigo estándolo y cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ella- le dije sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto curiosa y ¿triste?

-Si es muy bonita la conocí hace seis años justamente en este parque, estaba sentada muy triste en ese columpio- dije señalando el columpio naranja bastante gastado.

-Ya veo debe de ser muy bonita para que sigas así de enamorado de ella.

-Si es hermosa- dije sonriendo aún más al verla.

-¿Y es tu novia?- pregunto aún más curiosa y con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Jajaja no Rin si me gustaría que lo fuera pero ella no me recuerda-dije triste por esa realidad.

-Que feo Len-dijo abrazándome.

-Bueno no importa eso ahora quieres ir a los columpios-dije olvidándome de eso y recordando que estaba aquí conmigo y que la haría feliz.

-Si Len-dijo mostrándome esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Hoy haría que fuera el mejor día de su vida talvez ella no me recuerde y no sienta lo mismo que yo pero con tal de estar con ella y seguir viendo esas sonrisas tan hermosas soy capaz de cualquier cosa sería capaz incluso de morir por ella.

**Rin POV: **

Pobre Len debe de ser horrible para el estar enamorado tanto tiempo de alguien y que no te recuerde pero no entiendo que es esta rara sensación en mi pecho ¿Porque duele tanto? Serán lo que llaman celos no estoy muy segura pero duele mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo gracias por leer no olviden dejar reviews o un follow. La parte en que Rin quema las cortinas está inspirada en uno de mis amigos llamado Fernando ya que una vez le paso algo así y sinceramente se me hizo muy gracioso espero que a ustedes les parezca igual o más gracioso que a mi aun que decidí modificarlo espero que fuera de su agrado y que sigan leyendo mi historia.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Mi vida contigo_

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo anterior y ya que había tenido un problema para terminarlo primero me enferme luego tuve falta de inspiración y al final se fue la luz pero bueno por fin después de todo lo que paso lo pude terminar y aquí esta otro capítulo que lo disfruten.**

**Empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.5. Tragame tierra.<strong>

**Lunes por la mañana, casa de los Kagamine**

-Rin cariño levántate- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, era una voz realmente dulce y amable.

-Ya voy mamá- respondió una rubia que acababa de despertar- Espera ¿mamá?

-Si Rin soy yo, ya sal de la cama y arréglate en lo que yo hago el desayuno te espero abajo-dijo soltando una sonrisa divertida un mujer.

**Rin POV:**

No puedo crearlo mi mamá regreso de viaje espero que estaba vez se quede más tiempo con nosotros, lo máximo que se llega a quedar es un mes, deje de pensar en eso, tome mi uniforme y mis zapatos, empecé a vestirme y cuando termine me acerque a mi tocador cepille mi cabello, me coloque mi listón blanco y lo acomode en mi típico moño para después colocar los pasadores en mi flequillo. Después de arreglarme salí de mi cuarto encontrando a Rinto sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa Rinto?- le pregunte bajando las escaleras.

-Si tú no me fuiste a despertar ni estas cocinando entonces ¿Quién es?- dijo asustado.

-Rinto ¿quién es la única mujer aparte de mí que tiene llaves de esta casa?- le pregunte con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pu pues mamá ¿no?- pregunto sonrojado- Espera ¿mamá regreso?-pregunto sorprendido.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina escuchamos otra voz además de la de ella, al principio creí que sería papá pero al entrar me sorprendí al verlo ahí sentado en la mesa charlando con mi madre.

-Bu buenos días mamá.

-Rin que bueno que ya bajaste.

-¿Qué hace Len aquí?- pregunto Rinto mientras sacaba el jugo del refrigerador.

-Yo lo invite a pasar- dijo nuestra madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rinto asombrado.

-Estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa, lo vi desde la ventana así que salí y le pregunte que a quien buscaba y me dijo que a Rin- dijo mi madre viéndome con mirada y sonrisa picaras.

-S si algo así paso-dijo Len nervioso.

-¿Y a que viniste Len?- pregunto Rinto con su actitud de hermano sobreprotector.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

La mamá de Rin me agrado se parece mucho a ella tienen los mismos ojos azules que demuestran ternura y bondad y su cabello rubio igual de brillante, ella es un poco más alta pero aun así Rin es idéntica a su madre además la señora Kagamine se me hace conocida de algún lado, deben de ser alucinaciones mías también me pregunto si Rinto se parecerá a su padre.

-A pues y yo vine a ver si Rin quería que la acompañara a la escuela-dije bastante nervioso.

-Si me gustaría Len-dijo Rin tomando asiento a mi lado.

-Yo creo que eso no se va a poder hoy-dijo su madre con una sonrisa más amplia.

-¿Por qué mamá? -pregunto Rinto curioso.

-Por qué hoy los llevare a la escuela así que siéntense a desayunar-dijo su madre sirviéndoles unos hotcakes a sus hijos- ¿tú no quieres desayunar Len?

-N no gracias señora Kagamine.

-Ya te dije que me llames Lily, Len ¿no te gustaría cenar con nosotros hoy?

-No quiero ser una molestia señora-dije apenado.

-No lo eres Len además me gustaría que mi esposo León te conociera hoy el también regresa de viaje-dijo más emocionada.

-Esta bien señora le preguntare a mi madre-dije viendo como Rin y Rinto se levantaban y dejaban sus platos en el fregadero.

-Bueno ya se nos hizo tarde suban al auto para que nos vayamos- dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y salía de la casa con nosotros atrás.

Todos salimos de la casa, en la entrada se encontraba estacionado un mercedes convertible hermoso de color rojo supongo que era el de su madre ya que este sonó cuando su madre oprimió uno de los botones para abrir las puertas.

-Niños suban atrás-dijo su madre.

-Mamá ¿volviste a cambiar de auto?- pregunto Rinto mientras observaba el nuevo auto de su madre.

-Si ¿no es hermoso?

-Me encanta-dijo Rin subiendo al auto.

Como a los 10 minutos llegamos a la escuela ya que no quedaba tan lejos de su casa, al llegar todos se nos quedaron viendo supongo que es lógico nunca nadie había visto a los hermanos Kagamine en auto y mucho menos en uno así y por supuesto sin mi como acompañante.

-Gracias por traernos mamá- dijeron Rinto y Rin al unísono despidiéndose de Lily.

-Gracias por traerme señora.

-No hay de que niños y tu Len pídele permiso a tu madre nos vemos más tarde hijos-dijo Lily despidiéndose de los tres.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Este día será hermoso primero mamá regreso de viaje después invito a Len a cenar, compro un nuevo auto y nos trajo a la escuela, el problema es que ahora todos nos miran a Rinto y a mí como la primera vez que llegamos aquí.

-Rin te veo en el receso-grito Rinto alejándose.

-Ven Rin vamos al salón-dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

-Claro Len.

-Oye Len- escuche que alguien se acercaba a nosotros y Len se detuvo al escuchar su nombre así que hice lo mismo y me di la vuelta encontrándome con una chica su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura era rubio y con caireles, más alta que Len y yo y tenía los ojos azules.

-Dime Seuu- respondió Len fríamente a la chica rubia.

-Bu bueno quería saber si a ti y a tu novia les gustaría ir a la fiesta que daré este viernes-dijo la rubia muy amigable.

-Para empezar Rin no es mi novia y no sé si podré ir, ni si me quiera acompañar-respondió Len de forma más fría e indiferente.

-Entonces ¿sigues disponible? ¿Te gustaría ir como mi pareja?- pregunto la rubia de forma coqueta. Esta chica empezaba a desagradarme.

-Mira Seuu creo que ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ya te he dicho que no me interesas de esa forma ni tu ni otra chica que conozcas, creo que ya les había explicado que hay solo una persona que me interesa que antes no estaba en esta escuela pero ahora que está aquí no perderé mi oportunidad y la conquistare- dijo Len de forma fría y determinada se veía muy lindo así. Espera que estás pensando Rin él dijo que no le interesaba nadie que ella conociera y que ella ahora estaba en la escuela.

-¡RIN!- escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-Perdón ¿me hablabas Len?- pregunte sonrojada.

-Te estaba diciendo que ya tenemos que entrar ¿En qué pensabas pequeña?- pregunto preocupado.

-En la cena de esta noche Len solo eso ¿Crees que te dejen ir?

-Yo creo que sí pero primero tengo que pedir permiso.

Al llegar al salón todos estaban hablando de algo parecía un chisme o algo así espero que no tenga que ver conmigo. Pero que equivocada estaba.

-Miren ahí vienen Rin y Len- grito Miki.

-Rin el carro en el que llegaron ¿Es tuyo?- pregunto Piko curioso.

-S si bueno de mi madre- dije bastante nerviosa sería un largo día.

-Es hermoso Rin ¿Quiénes son tus padres?- pregunto Neru.

-Etto Lily y León Kagamine- dije preocupada ya que mis padres eran famosos y no quería que me trataran diferente por eso.

-¿Tu padre es el empresario León Kagamine?- volvió a preguntar Neru sorprendida.

-¿Y tu madre la famosa cantante Lily Kagamine?- pregunto mi amiga Luka asombrada.

-Si ellos son mis padres.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al saber esto incluso Len quien ya había hablado con mi madre al parecer no se había dado cuenta de quién era ella.

-Entonces ¿Conociste a tu suegra Len?- grito alguien al parecer era Kaito, en cuanto escuche eso no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate al igual que Len de seguro estaba enojado.

-E ella y yo- Len no podía ni hablar de lo enojado que se debía de encontrar así que hable por ambos.

-Len y yo solo somos amigos- grite todavía sonrojada.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

Cuando escuche lo que Kaito había gritado no pude evitar ponerme como un tomate y comenzar a balbucear cosas sin sentido además no podía creer que los padres de Rin fueran tan famosos eso explica el auto nuevo pero ¿porque vivirían en una casa tan pequeña? Por suerte Meiko-sensei llego antes de que alguien empezara a preguntar cosas de más.

-Todos silencio y a sus lugares- se escuchó la fuerte e inconfundible voz de Meiko-sensei y todos hicimos lo que pidió y así pasamos una hora tocando instrumentos hasta que- Bueno ahora todos busquen una pareja para cantar.

-Ammm ¿Rin te gustaría ser mi pareja?-pregunte tímido.

-Claro Len- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que todos tienen pareja les iré dando las canciones, Miku y Kaito cantaran cantarella y así siguió hasta llegar a nuestros nombres Rin y Len cantaran juvenil.

Al terminar las clases le pedí a Rin que se quedara conmigo para hablar de cuando ensayaríamos y en dónde.

-Entonces Rin hoy empezamos.

-Si Len.

-Te veo más tarde- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al ver a Kaito decidí quedarme con él fue mi segundo error del día ya que comenzó a interrogarme.

-Entonces Len ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Rin?- pregunto Kaito curioso a veces parecía chica.

-Bastante bien comimos helado, hablamos, me conto más de su vida en Inglaterra y nos divertimos mucho.

-Vaya Len parece que te divertiste mucho con chibi-Rin.

-Si demasiado creo que cada vez me enamoro más de ella- dije soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Len esa chica cada vez te tiene más tonto- dijo Kaito mientras reía.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

-Entonces Rin cuéntanos que paso el sábado con Lenny- dijo Miku con sonrisa pícara.

-Etto bu bueno bien me divertí mucho y creo que recordé algo de mi infancia.

-¿En serio? ¿Que fue?- pregunto Gumi curiosa.

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Riiiin ya vámonos- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos **_

_**-¿Rinto? Ya voy-grito la pequeña rubia**_

_**-Vamos pequeña**_

_**-Si Rinto **_

_**- ¿Rin ya te vas? ¿Mañana volverás a jugar conmigo?**_

_**-Si Len ya me voy pero no creo poder volver a jugar contigo, Len adiós talvez nos volvamos a ver.**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Entonces ¿tú y Len se conocen desde niños?- pregunto Luka sorprendida.

-Al parecer si pero no lo recuerdo muy bien- dije triste.

-¿Y si le preguntas?- pregunto Miku.

-Si eso hare hoy en la cena.

-¿Cena?- preguntaron las tres confundidas.

-Si es que mi mamá lo invito a cenar hoy y además practicaremos la canción en mi casa.

-Ya hasta parecen una pareja Rin- dijo Gumi mientras reía ligeramente haciendo que todas riéramos y yo me sonrojara.

**Después de receso**

-Rin- escuche mi nombre así que me di la vuelta.

-Hola Len ¿pasa algo?- pregunte preocupada hasta que vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Le acabo de llamar a mi mamá para pedirle permiso.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Dijo que si

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿te iras con Rinto y conmigo?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Si yo creo que sí, así que pasaremos toda la tarde juntos- dijo Len con sonrisa pícara lo cual me hizo ruborizar.

-Len baka- dije ruborizada y molesta.

-Era solo una broma Rin no te enojes además Rinto estará ahí y supongo que tu mamá también no te podría hacer nada- respondió tranquilo.

-Si bueno entonces te veo a la salida- dije mientras me alejaba con una sonrisa.

**En el salón**

-Rin ven a sentarte con nosotros- grito Miki desde el otro lado del salón.

-S si- me acerque a ellos tímida.

-Rin ¿nos contarías más sobre tus padres?- dijo Neru entusiasmada.

-Talvez Rin no quiere hablar de eso- dijo Gumi molesta al verme tan incómoda.

-Deberías de meterte en tus propios asuntos Megpoid- dijo Neru molesta.

-Cállate Akita y no molestes a Rin- dijo Luka a la defensiva.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV: <strong>

Cuando llegue al salón escuche muchos gritos al entrar vi a Miku siendo agarrada por Kaito y a Gumi por Mikuo al principio no entendía que pasaba hasta que vi a mi pequeña Rin rodeada por todos y a Neru y Miki gritándoles a Miku, Gumi y Luka.

-Ya basta todos ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- grite enojado por cómo estaban tratando a _MI _Rin.

-Miki y Neru incomodaron a Rin- dijo Miku con tono infantil.

-¿Que le hicieron a _MI_ Rin?- dije bastante molesto.

-Solo le preguntamos sobre sus padres- respondieron Miki y Neru al unísono.

-¿Qué no vieron que la incomodaban? Discúlpense con ella.

-Lo sentimos Rin-chan no fue nuestra intensión- dijeron al unísono.

-Len yo quería preguntarte algo- dijo Neru sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Seuu?

-No- respondí fríamente.

-¿Pe pero porque?-pregunto Neru nerviosa y enojada.

-Porque como le dije a Seuu y ahora a ti la persona que estaba esperando desde hace 6 años esta aquí de nuevo y no perderé mi oportunidad para conquistarla y ya no molesten a Rin por cierto ¿dónde está?- pregunte buscando a esa pequeña rubia que tanto amaba.

-A aquí Len-dijo Rin sonrojada y así se veía más linda.

-Ven Rin vamos a sentarnos- dije mientras tomaba su mano y nos dirigíamos a nuestros asientos.

El día transcurrió normal y como de costumbre yo no podía apartar la vista de esa pequeña rubia, era tan linda, tierna, hermosa, era todo un ángel pero también me ponía nervioso la idea de conocer a su padre después de todo es el empresario Kagamine muchos dicen que da miedo cuando esta enojado y que tal si no aceptaba que fuera amigo de su hija eso no sería bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo espero que les gustara y perdón por el retraso ya explique qué paso. Por favor dejen reviews y si no les gusta escribir aunque sea un follow eso ayudaría para saber si les gusta la historia.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Mi vida contigo

**Bueno para empezar quería decirles que lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo anterior y en compensación esta vez serán dos o tres y espero que les gusten.**

**Empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.6. La cena.<strong>

**Rin POV: **

Por fin era la última clase ya quería regresar a casa tenía hambre, sueño y solo quería descansar cómodamente en mi sala. El sonido del timbre anunciando el fin de las clases me saco de mis pensamientos, tome mis cosas, me apresure a guardarlas y después salí de salón.

-Rin ¿esperaremos a Rinto en la puerta?- pregunto Len con una linda sonrisa.

-Sí creo que tenía algo que hacer y tardaría un poco pero si quieres podemos adelantarnos- le conteste algo cansada.

-Rin ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto tocando mi frente haciendo que me sonrojara.

-S si es solo que estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Segura? Es que estas un poco roja de las mejillas puede ser temperatura- pregunto preocupado.

-N no es eso estoy bien solo tengo sueño- dije cubriendo mis mejillas sonrojadas por su cercanía.

- Esta bien- dijo Len no muy seguro.

Después de 10 minutos Rinto llego corriendo creyendo que lo habíamos dejado solo y en cuanto vio a Len tomando mi mano no pudo evitar ponerse en su modo de hermano sobreprotector y ver a Len como si quisiera matarlo.

-Rin ¿Por qué Len está tomando tu mano?- pregunto Rinto molesto.

-E es que.

-L lo que pasa es que quería ver que tan pequeñas eran las manos de Rin en comparación a las mías- dijo Len nervioso.

-Bueno no importa vamos a casa- dijo Rinto tomando mi mano y acercándome hacia el para así comenzar a caminar.

-Ri Rinto no respiro ¿podrías soltarme aunque sea un poco? - dije con dificultad por la falta de aire.

-Perdón Rin.

-Creo que estas siendo demasiado sobreprotector Rinto, tu hermana y yo solo somos amigos.

-Sé que esas no son tus intenciones con _Mi_ dulce Rin.

¿_Mi_ dulce Rin? ¿Desde cuando Rinto me llama así? y ¿a qué intenciones se refiere?, Len y yo solo somos amigos además a él le gusta alguien más ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo esa presión en mi pecho?

-Rin- escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-Dime Rinto.

-Llegamos desde hace 5 minutos ¿no piensas entrar pequeña?- pregunto Rinto preocupado.

-Cla claro.

-Rin ¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto Len preocupado por mi forma de actuar.

-Si Len ven vamos a comer.

Entramos a la cocina y mi madre estaba cocinando, llevaba un delantal de color amarillo el cual Rinto y yo usamos cuando hacíamos de comer algo laborioso.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola señora- dijo Len cortésmente.

-Hola niños vayan a sentarse la comida estará lista en un momento, Rin ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar la comida? Y Rinto ¿podrías acomodar la mesa?

-Si mamá- dijimos mi hermano y yo al unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto POV: <strong>

Rin llevaba todo el día rara, parecía distraída y cansada talvez solo tenga hambre y sueño pero y ¿y si ese shota le hizo algo? yo lo mato. Creo que a veces tienen razón puedo ser un poco sobreprotector pero no lo puedo evitar es mi hermana pequeña además después de lo de Akaito, la fama de nuestros padres y lo linda que es se me hace imposible ignorarlo.

-Len ¿qué intensiones tienes con mi hermana?- pregunte serio mientras acomodaba la mesa.

-Tu bien sabes que yo realmente quiero a Rin como mi novia pero si ella no me acepta con ser su amigo me basta- me dijo bastante serio.

-¿Tanto la quieres?- pregunte terminando de colocar la mesa con su ayuda.

-Si Rinto y entiendo porque eres tan sobreprotector con ella.

-Rinto ya siéntate- dijo Rin algo cansada entregándome mi plato.

-Gracias pequeña.

Después de comer los tres nos pusimos a hacer las tareas y yo le ayude a lavar los platos a mi madre mientras ellos practicaban su canción para la clase de música, no quería dejarlos solos pero mi mamá había dicho que no fuera tan sobreprotector con ella y que Len era buena persona también dijo que si a él le gustaba mi hermana no podía entrometerme si ella le correspondía.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Se me había pasado muy rápido la tarde con Len entre risas, bromas y juegos, por el momento estábamos practicando la canción juvenil para la clase de música la letra no era difícil de aprender pero se me dificultaba un poco cantar algunas partes muy agudas en las cuales Len me ayudaba para mejorarlas.

-_Quiero ya descubrir. que es lo que siento yo por ti.__Si tú me abrazas no me iré__y sin voltearme te diré__: __Una tierna velada, tendrás tú junto a mí, amor_- cante mientras Len me abrazaba lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

-_El amor es algo raro y también loco__. La__ mayoría a esta edad no lo entiende ni un poco__. __Mi corazón me dice "Quiero verla" cada vez más alto. Y No me rendiré por nada yo le quiero cantar.__Permíteme ser al que elijas tú para amar__, n__o tienes otra elección, yo te quiero en verdad__.__Deja de andar buscando amor por ahí__Todo lo que tu necesites yo te daré_- canto tomando mis manos y acercándose mucho a mí.

-Creo que ya fue mucho por hoy Len- dije alejándome de él y deteniendo la música.

-Si ya deberíamos de descansar.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Agua por favor.

-Esta bien entonces ahorita vengo.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

Al ensayar con Rin y hacer los pasos que habíamos quedado no pude evitar sentirme nervioso y sonrojarme un poco pero es que se veía tan linda con sus expresiones de sorpresa y su cara sonrojada. Cuando terminamos ella se fue a la cocina y yo me quede en la sala era algo grande, tenía tres sillones uno era individual y los otros dos eran más grandes los tres eran de color beige, una mesa de centro de madera, las paredes eran de color rosa pálido, había un mueble donde se encontraba una pantalla y una consola de videojuegos, en otro mueble se encontraban muchas fotos de los Kagamine y en ellas había una que llamo mi atención más de lo normal así que la tome y la observe.

-¿Qué haces?- escuche la dulce voz de Rin.

-¿Eres tú?- pregunte ignorando su pregunta.

-Si- respondió algo seca.

-¿Y ellos?- pregunte señalando a dos chicos que rodeaban sus hombros con su brazo, uno era rubio de ojos ámbar se parecía a Neru y el otro tenía el cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos y llevaba una bufanda roja como la de Kaito se parecían mucho.

-El rubio se llama Nero y el de cabello rojo es Akaito- dijo algo triste al mencionar al último.

-Akaito ¿Es tu novio?- pregunte temeroso por su respuesta.

-Antes del accidente si- dijo secamente- Ten te traje agua de limón.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo en lo que esta la cena?- pregunto más tranquila.

-Claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Después de jugar con Len y ganarle unas tres veces me sentí mejor la verdad recordar a Akaito aún me duele pero con la compañía de Len me siento mejor. Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que habíamos dejado de jugar y nos pusimos a ver la tv, hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose así que me dirigí a la entrada hasta que lo vi.

-¡Papá!- grite emocionada al verlo.

-Cariño ¿Cómo han estado? ¿No quemaste la cocina de nuevo cierto?- pregunto divertido.

-Estamos bien papá y no he quemado nada.

-¿Y Rinto y tu madre?

-Rinto está en la cocina ayudando a mamá con la cena y papá quería presentarte a alguien.

-Claro ¿a quién cariño?

-Bueno papá- dije acercándome a la sala en donde él estaba- Él es Len.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Len POV:<strong>

-Mucho gusto León Kagamine- dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla.

-El gusto es mío señor mi nombre es Len Kasane- respondí estrechando su mano.

-¿Eres hijo de Ted Kasane?

-Sí señor.

-Vaya que pequeño es el mundo Ted es uno de mis socios.

-Estaba enterado de eso señor Kagamine.

-Dime León- dijo sonriendo la verdad Rinto no se parecía mucho a él.

**En la cena:**

-Y dime Len ¿cómo conociste a mis hijos?- pregunto el señor Kagamine con interés.

-Bueno a Rin la conocí 6 años atrás en un parque y jugamos pero luego ella se fue con Rinto y cuando la volví a ver que fue cuando ella llego a mi salón la reconocí al instante por ese moño blanco que usa en su cabello.

-¿No es adorable León?- dijo la señora Kagamine con una sonrisa.

-Si bastante Lily- dijo el señor Kagamine riendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Me sentí muy avergonzada al escuchar eso, no creí que Len fuera ese niño al cual recordé el sábado.

-Len cuéntanos ¿cómo vas en la escuela?- le pregunto mi padre a Len.

-Bueno tengo los mejores promedios y algunas veces doy asesorías de algunas materias- dijo algo apenado.

-Tal vez puedas ayudarle a Rinny en matemáticas- dijo mi madre feliz.

-No es necesario madre Rinto siempre me ayuda y explica.

-Pero Len me agrado Rin, me gustaría tenerlo más seguido por aquí- dijo mi madre con tono infantil.

-A mí también me agrado- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa parecida a la de Rinto.

-A mí no mucho no sé qué intenciones tenga con mi pequeña- dijo Rinto en su modo de hermano sobreprotector recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de mis padres.

-Rinto no creo que Len quiera hacerle algo a tu hermana- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y si quiere hacerle algo malo tienes mi aprobación para lastimarlo si es necesario- dijo mi padre divertido al ver el rostro indescifrable de Len.

-Rinto no le va a hacer nada porque Len no me hará nada malo ¿no es verdad Len?- pregunte de forma tranquila.

-Así es no le haría nada es más si por mi fuera daría mi vida por ella- dijo Len haciendo que me sonrojara con esas palabras.

-Gracias.

Lo que dijo Len fue muy lindo espero que Rinto y mi papa no se pongan celosos, aunque al parecer a mi papá le agrado mucho Len. Al terminar la cena Len se tuvo que ir ya que era algo tarde como para que estuviera en la calle, fue un día hermoso a su lado.

-Rin- escuche la voz de mi padre llamándome.

-Dime papá.

-Ese muchacho Len me agrado mucho tráelo más seguido a la casa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro papá pero mañana ¿me podría quedar más tarde en la escuela?- pregunte algo tímida.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero tomar unas clases de canto Len estará ahí- dije con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Rin pero yo iré por ti quiero llevarte a un lugar después.

-Si papá.

-Buenas noches Rin descansa te veo mañana- dijo mi padre mientras subía a su habitación.

-Buenas noches papá nos vemos mañana.

Después de eso fui a mi cuarto, me di un baño que no duro mucho, me puse mi pijama con figuritas de naranja, destendi la cama, me acomode y deje que Morfeo me guiara al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que el capítulo les gustara y nuevamente me disculpo por no subir capítulos por favor dejen reviews o algún follow y como ya les dije los compensare solo que tardare un poco ya que los subiré juntos.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Mi vida contigo

**Espero que el capítulo anterior les gustara y como se los prometí aquí está un mini-maratón serán tres capítulos y aquí está el primero así que….**

**Empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.7. Día de sorpresas.<strong>

El día era precioso, el cielo estaba despejado, corría una ligera brisa refrescante ya que el sol estaba bastante fuerte por lo tanto la mayoría decidió llevar sus uniformes de deportes y su traje de baño ya que hoy estarían en la piscina de la escuela.

-Todos vayan a ponerse los trajes de baño para que podamos empezar las clases- dijo el profesor. Cuando todos estuvieron listos salieron y empezaron a nadar a excepción de tres chicas que disfrutan del sol.

-Oye Rin estas algo pálida deberías de ir a la playa y broncearte- dijo Gumi alzando un poco su rostro para que le pegara el sol.

-Si ¿Crees que tus papas te dejen ir al viaje que hacen cada año?- pregunto Luka acomodando su rosado cabello en una coleta.

-¿Cuál viaje?- dijo Rin curiosa.

-Cada año más o menos en esta época me parece que dentro de dos semanas se organiza un viaje nos llevan a un hotel nos hospedamos ahí unos tres días y vamos a la playa y hacemos juegos y competencias es muy divertido- dijo Miku con una sonrisa enorme.

-Supongo que si no creo que haya ningún problema además Rinto también ira.

-Bueno Rin olvidemos eso cuéntanos que paso con Len ayer- dijo Gumi con mirada picara.

-Solo practicamos y conoció a mi papá le agrado- dijo un sonriente Rin.

-¿Nada más paso eso?-pregunto Miku decepcionada.

-Si solo eso y bueno mi padre me tiene una sorpresa después de la escuela- dijo Rin entusiasmada acomodando su rubio cabello.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- pregunto Luka.

-¡Kagamine! Al agua- grito el profesor.

-Ya voy- grito la rubia corriendo en su dirección para después entrar al agua con un clavado y empezar a nadar.

-Muy bien Kagamine ya puedes salir- dijo el profesor ayudándola a salir del agua y entregándole una toalla- Hatsune tú turno.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Después de la clase de deportes que era la quinta tocaba matemáticas, odio esa clase es muy aburrida y tediosa además no entiendo. El profesor nos pidió que nos pusiéramos en parejas pero cuando le iba a pedir a Miku que fuera la mía Kaito se lo pidió antes así que voltea a ver a Luka pero ya estaba con Gumi hasta que oí una voz llamándome.

-Rin ¿Qué quieres ser mi pareja?- me pregunto Mikou tímido.

-Claro Mikou sirve que nos conocemos ya que casi no hablamos- dije con una sonrisa.

-S si Rin.

**5 min después:**

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- pregunto Mikou preocupado.

-Nada es solo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Esto- dije mostrándole el problema tres ya que los primeros dos ya los habíamos hecho.

-Es muy fácil Rin tienes que hacer esto- dijo explicándome el problema era un buen maestro.

-Tienes razón Mikou está muy fácil- dije riéndome de lo torpe que fui.

**Len POV:**

Yo le iba a pedir a Rin que fuera mi compañera pero por culpa de Neru que se atravesó y no me dejo ir con ella Mikou aprovecho para pedírselo y ahora se están riendo y lo peor es que no sé de qué es.

-Len- escuché que alguien me llamaba así que voltee a mi derecha.

-Dime- le dije bastante frio.

-¿Te gusta Rin?- pregunto Neru muy seria.

-Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia ¿no Neru?- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Y que pasara con nuestro Len spice?- pregunto insinuándose.

-Eso es algo de mi pasado lo cual me gustaría borrar.

-¿Y que pasara si Rin se entera Len?- pregunto imitando mi sonrisa.

-Eso no pasara a menos que quieran que deje de hablarles y asistir a sus fiestas.

-No tienes por qué enojarte Len solo fue una pregunta además no creo que a ella le importe mucho parece que se divierte con Mikou- dijo señalando la mesa de adelante.

-¿Y tú como sabes qué no?

-Porque la veo muy feliz con el- dijo sonriendo de lado- Termine.

-Yo igual ahora esperemos.

Después de que terminamos nos quedamos unos 20 minutos esperando en silencio no quería discutir con ella de nuevo, al finalizar la clase me levante de mi asiento molesto y me dirigí a la puerta necesitaba relajarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Después de que Mikou me explicara los procedimientos y termináramos nos pusimos a platicar, voltee a ver a Len de reojo y estaba con Neru, eso me dolió por alguna razón además parecía divertido con lo que hablaban lo que provoco que mi pecho doliera. Al terminar la clase vi que Len se levantó de su asiento y salió muy rápido del salón parecía molesto así que me levante para seguirlo.

-Rin ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro Neru ¿qué pasa?- pregunte curiosa.

-¿Te gusta Len?- pregunto Neru muy seria.

-Pu pues- respondí sonrojada.

-Ya veo así que tenía razón- dijo bastante seria- Si fuera tu tendría cuidado con él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte confundida.

-¿Nadie te ha contado nada sobre él?

-No creo que no.

-¿Sabes porque todas en la escuela lo conocen y lo invitan a salir?- pregunto ella divertida.

-Etto talvez sea porque es muy popular gracioso y guapo- dije sonrojándome al decir lo último.

-Deberías preguntarle a las demás- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Pase todo el día pensando en que era lo que Neru quería decir, pasaron las horas y yo no podía sacar esa conversación de mi mente, al terminar las clases Len me llevo a un salón tenia algunas sillas y mesas, alfombra, un pizarrón blanco, el salón estaba dividido en dos los separaba una pared la cual tenía un cristal donde se podía ver una cabina de grabación, las paredes eran de color blanco y las sillas y mesas de color café.

-Solo tenemos que esperar a los demás- dijo Len tranquilo.

-¿Quién mas esta?

-Luka, Kaito, Gumi, Mikuo, Miku y Meiko-sensei.

-¿También esta Mikou?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Si también está el- dijo Len ¿molesto?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

¿Porque Rin tiene que preguntar por él? ¿Será que Mikou le gusta? Espero que no sino será más difícil conquistarla además solo han hablado dos veces pero al parecer a él si le gusta Rin.

-Rin- dije acercándome a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Len?- pregunto distraída.

-¿Te gusta Mikou?- pregunte tomándola de los hombros y acercándome mucho a su rostro.

-N no- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Quién te gusta Rin?- pregunte estando a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios.

-M me gu gusta….- dijo bastante sonrojada pero no pudo terminar ya que llegaron Miku y Luka a interrumpir por lo cual nos nos separamos al instante.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos aquí solos?- pregunto Luka pícaramente.

-Na nada las esperábamos- dije nervioso.

-¿Y porque tan nervioso Lenny?- pregunto Miku con burla.

-No lo estoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

No puedo creerlo Len estuvo a punto de besarme si no hubiera sido por que Miku y Luka interrumpieron lo hubiera hecho después de eso nos quedamos hablando hasta que los demás llegaron y conocí al medio hermano de Gumi que se llama Gackupo es más grande por dos años. Una vez que todos estábamos reunidos empezamos a practicar y al terminar todos comenzamos a despedirnos y Len me acompaño a la salida.

-Rin vendrá tu padre por ti ¿verdad?

-Si Len es que dijo que me tenía una sorpresa- dije entusiasmada.

-Oye Rin ¿Tu padre no es el que viene en ese carro?- pregunto Len asombrado al ver su auto el cual era un Audi TT color negro.

-Si es el- dije feliz- Creo que también cambio el auto.

-Rin vámonos hija- dijo mi padre feliz- ¿Quieres que te llevemos Len?

-No gracias señor no quiero molestar.

-¿Seguro Len? Tu casa nos queda de paso.

-Si Len vamos.

-Está bien- dijo Len subiendo en la parte de atrás.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- pregunte curiosa.

-Te daré una pista-dijo divertido- Iremos al aeropuerto por alguien.

-¿Por quién?

Después de un rato llegamos a la casa de Len la cual era una mansión realmente hermosa, baje del auto para mover el asiento hacia adelante y dejar que Len bajara después de eso me despedí de él y subí de nuevo al auto para al fin marcharnos al aeropuerto.

**En el aeropuerto**

-Rin espera aquí ya vuelvo- dijo dejándome sentada cerca de la taquilla, después de un rato sentí que alguien cubría mis ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo alguien tratando de hacer otra voz.

-Ammmm no se me rindo- dije algo confundida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí la primera parte del mini-maratón espero que les gustara.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Mi vida contigo

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo del maratón que lo disfruten.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.8. ¿Quién es él?<strong>

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-¿Quién soy?- dijo alguien tratando de hacer otra voz._

_-Ammmm no se me rindo- dije algo confundida_.

-Vaya la niña más hermosa del mundo se olvidó de nosotros Nero- dijo Akaito, su voz era inconfundible para mí.

-¿A Akaito?- pregunte dándome la vuelta y abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hola pequeña ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto acariciando mi cabello de forma dulce.

-Claro que si Akaito- dije sollozando.

-¿Y no hay abrazo para mi chibi-Rin?- pregunto Nero decepcionado.

-Claro que si Nero también te extrañe- dije soltando a Akaito para abrazar a Nero.

-Y yo a ti Rin.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No podemos venir a buscarte con ayuda de tu padre?- pregunto Nero fingiendo tristeza.

-Si pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedan?- pregunte emocionada.

-Bueno ya que Akaito tiene familia aquí nos quedaremos en su casa y entraremos a la escuela donde está su primo así que será un buen tiempo-dijo Nero calmado.

-Tú te apellidas Shion ¿verdad Akaito?

-Si Rin ¿porque?- pregunto confundido.

-¿Tu primo es Kaito Shion? Tiene cabello y ojos azules y siempre usa una bufanda de color azul en el cuello.

-Si él es mi primo ¿lo conoces?

-Va en mi salón.

Después de platicar un rato más con ellos llego mi papá dijo que los llevaríamos hasta la casa de los tíos de Kaito la cual casualmente estaba una calle antes que la nuestra, después de dejarlos y ayudarlos con su equipaje regresamos a la casa.

-Rin ¿te gusto tu sorpresa?

-Si papá gracias fue hermoso eres el mejor.

-No agradezcas hija fue idea de ellos dos yo solo los ayude- dijo sonriéndome y bajando del auto.

Entramos a la casa riéndonos y platicando, nos dirigimos a la cocina para comer con mamá y Rinto.

-Hola mamá- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola onii-chan.

-Hola pequeña ¿te gusto la sorpresa?- pregunto Rinto con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si me encanto.

-Bueno vamos a comer niños- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de comer Rinto y yo nos fuimos a hacer nuestros deberes, me di una ducha y después me acosté a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente<strong>

**Len POV:**

Era temprano por la mañana y tenía la sensación de que debería quedarme a dormir pero algo o más bien alguien no me lo permitió.

-Lenny levántate- se escuchaba del otro lado la voz de Lenka.

-Ya voy- dije con voz ronca.

-Te esperamos abajo- dijo mientras se iba.

Me levante de la cama, me metí al baño, lave mis dientes y acomode mi cabello, después salí, saque mi uniforme y me lo puse para después colocarme los zapatos tomar mis cosas y bajar a la cocina. Una vez en la cocina mi madre nos sirvió el desayuno a Lenka y a mí, comimos lo más rápido que pudimos ya que era tarde y salimos disparados con dirección a la escuela.

**En la escuela **

Cuando llegamos a la escuela la entrada se encontraba igual de saturada como el día en que Rin y Rinto llegaron o como cuando nos trajo su madre en su mercedes así que decidí acercarme a ver qué pasaba y entre las personas logre ver tres cabelleras rubias y una de esas cabelleras llevaba ese lazo blanco que tanto amaba, aun lado de ella había un chico de cabello rojo sabía que había visto en algún lugar esa cabellera pero no la reconocía.

**Rin POV:**

Cuando llegamos a la escuela con Nero y Akaito recordé el primer día que estuvimos Rinto y yo aquí fue exactamente igual nadie nos quitaba la mirada hasta que logramos entrar a nuestro salón.

-Akaito- dije algo tímida.

-¿No te molesta que nos miren tanto?

-Un poco pero no me molesta que me miran a mi Rin- dijo Akaito tranquilo.

-¿Entonces a quién?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Eso todos lo sabemos Rinny- dijo Nero divertido.

-Yo no- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Tu no cambias hermosa- dijo Akaito agarrando mi mejilla.

-N no Akaito- dije nerviosa por su tacto, en ese momento vi a Len acercándose a nosotros.

-Hola Len- le dijo Rinto.

-Ho hola Len- lo salude.

-Hola Rin, Rinto y….- dijo dudoso.

-Perdón mi nombre es Akaito y el de mi amigo es Nero- dijo Akaito formalmente.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Len y Rin creo que ya deberíamos entrar- dijo Len algo frio y serio.

-Te veo más tarde Akaito y Nero- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

-Adiós hermosa- dijeron al unísono lo cual hizo que me sonrojara en exceso.

-Rin ¿ellos son los de la foto?

-Si Len esa fue nuestra última foto juntos - dije algo triste.

-Ya veo ¿y cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?- pregunto ¿enojado?

-Mmmmm no lo sé- dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y porque le dicen hermosa a Rin? Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al salón y estábamos siendo rodeados por todos.

-Rin ¿conoces a los nuevos?- le pregunto Neru.

-Si son mis amigos.

-¿Tienen nuestra edad?- esta vez pregunto Miki.

-Si bueno Akaito pronto cumplirá 17.

-¿De dónde los conoces?- pregunto Haku.

-De Inglaterra somos amigos de la infancia.

-¿Cómo se llama el de cabello rojo?- pregunto Neru

-Me llamo Akaito es un placer- dijo tomando la mano de Neru y depositando un beso en ella.

-Mu mucho gusto soy Akita Neru- dijo Neru nerviosa.

-Oye Rin- grito Akaito-¿Cómo que se parece a Nero no?- pregunto Akaito con una sonrisa.

-Si algo ya me había dado cuenta- dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-Hermosa te sentaras a mi lado ¿no?- dijo Akaito tomando la mano de mi Rin.

-N no lo sé- le dijo Rin muy nerviosa.

En ese momento entro Kiyoteru-sensei a detener todo el alboroto.

-Todos a sus lugares ¿Alguien ha visto al joven Akaito Shion?- pregunto observando unos papeles.

-Soy yo- respondió el engreído de Akaito acercándose a él.

-Bueno joven Shion podría presentarse.

-Por supuesto, mi nombre es Akaito Shion soy primo de Kaito, voy a cumplir 17 años en unos meses y esa hermosa chica rubia que ven ahí- dijo señalando a Rin- es _mi novia_.

-A Akaito no grites eso- dijo Rin parándose de su asiento toda sonrojada y al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentirme mal ella había dicho que ya no eran pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

¿Por qué Akaito había gritado eso? Nosotros terminamos hace meses porque yo regresaría a Japón. Espero que Len no escuchara eso realmente me hace sentir mal que piense que aun salga con Akaito después de que le dije que eso se había terminado.

-¿Por qué no Rinny?- dijo Akaito melosamente.

-Pu pues porque nosotros ya no salimos.

-Es cierto lo había olvidado pero aun así te conquistare de nuevo hermosa- dijo con ese típico brillo en los ojos que tenía cuando se proponía algo.

-Joven Akaito vaya a sentarse a un lado de la señorita Kagamine

Al escuchar eso decidí sentarme de nuevo en mi lugar ya que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no se lo puedes sacar. Las primeras dos clases fueron realmente cortas o a mi parecer así fueron gracias a Akaito el cual me hacia reír mucho cosa que al parecer a muchas chicas y a Len molestaba.

-Oye Rinny- dijo Akaito dulcemente.

-Dime- le dije guardando mis cosas.

-¿Almorzaras con Nero y conmigo?

-Claro además me gustaría presentarles a mis amigas- dije tomando mi almuerzo y un poco de dinero.

**En el patio**

-Hola Rin- dijeron Miku, Gumi y Luka al unísono.

-Hola chicas miren les presento a Akaito y Nero.

-Mucho gusto chicas yo soy Akaito- dijo acercándose a ellas y depositando un beso en la mano de cada una.

-Así nunca harás puntos con la pequeña- dijo Nero a modo de regaño- por cierto yo soy Nero es un gusto- saludo imitando a Akaito.

-No nos habías dicho que tenías novio Rin- dijo Gumi.

-Es que no lo tengo- dije apenada.

-¿Y Akaito que es?- pregunto Miku.

-Soy el que la va a conquistar- dijo Akaito con una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

Al ver que Akaito y Nero estaban con las chicas no dude en acercarme jalando a Kaito conmigo cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca escuche lo que había dicho Akaito sobre conquistar a Rin y al escuchar eso no pude evitar enfadarme y acercarme más para seguir escuchando.

-Vaya Len tienes competencia- dijo Kaito burlándose de mí.

-No será por mucho tiempo.

-¿Seguro Len? Parece que a Rin le sigue gustando- dijo señalándola y ella se estaba riendo hasta que nos vio y corrió hacia nosotros.

-Hola Len, hola Kaito- dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que adoraba.

-Hola chibi-Rin- dijo Kaito correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen pequeña?- dijo inflando sus mejillas de una forma muy dulce.

-Eso se debe a que lo eres y que desde siempre has sido nuestra pequeña- dijo Nero abrazándola lo cual me enfado de sobremanera.

-N no lo soy Nero y no me aprietes tanto me quitas el aire- dijo roja por la falta de aire.

-Vamos Nero suelta a_ Mi_ Rin- dijo Akaito.

-Está bien Akaito pero habíamos quedado de compartir al conejo- dijo Nero haciendo que Rin se sonrojara y haciendo que Akaito explotara en carcajadas.

-¿Conejo?- pregunto Luka confundía al igual que todos.

-Si así me dicen- dijo Rin con pena.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kaito tratando de ocultar su risa.

-Por esto- dijo señalando su listón.

-Pareces un lindo conejo- dije sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

-¿Qu que dijiste?- pregunto Rin nerviosa y al darme cuenta de lo que dije no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Pe perdón- dije muy sonrojado.

-N no importa- dijo igual o más sonrojada que yo.

Después de pasar todo el receso junto con Akaito y Nero me di cuenta de que no son tan malos inclusive son muy agradables y divertidos solo que Akaito no me agrada tanto por el hecho de querer conquistar a Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de este mini-maratón espero que lo disfrutaran.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Mi vida contigo

**Aquí está el último capítulo de este mini-maratón espero que les gustara, de nuevo perdón por el retraso de mi último capítulo y gracias por leer.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap .9. Un día poco común.<strong>

**Len POV:**

Hoy ha sido un día muy peculiar, en este momento me encuentro sentado con Akaito haciendo un ejercicio en parejas ¿Y la razón por la cual paso esto? Así es mi pequeña Rin quien ahora se encuentra trabajando con Mikou todo gracias a Akaito.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Rin ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- pregunte pero me di cuenta de que mi voz tenia eco._

_-Entonces hermosa ¿sí?- pregunto Akaito lo cual me molesto._

_-Ammmm y yo no sé qué decir._

_-Ella trabajara conmigo- dije tomando su mano._

_-No, ella será mi pareja en el trabajo y también mi novia- dijo Akaito de forma arrogante._

_-Ella no será tu pareja y mucho menos tu novia._

_-No será ¿que tú la quieres de novia?- pregunto burlón._

_-Eso no te importa._

_-Espera ¿y Rin?- pregunto confundido así que decidí voltear y efectivamente ella no estaba ahí estaba con Mikou._

_-Joven Kasane y joven Shion ya que ninguno tiene pareja trabajaran juntos- dijo el profesor molesto por nuestra pelea._

_-Está bien- dijimos al unísono._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y así es como termine trabajando con Akaito aunque no hemos peleado es bastante incomodo solo nos dedicamos a trabajar.

* * *

><p><strong>Akaito POV:<strong>

Len parecía realmente molesto de no poder trabajar con Rin realmente se lo que siente por ella ya que yo aún la quiero pero al parecer a ella ya no le intereso de esa forma sin embargo tratare de conquistarla día con día para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Cuando termine de hacer el trabajo voltea a ver a Len el cual no quitaba la mirada de _Mi _Rinny así que decidí intervenir.

-Len.

-Dime Akaito- me contesto de manera fría.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Si aquí tienes mi parte- dijo entregándome una hoja perfectamente contestada.

-Gracias yo las llevo.

-No espera yo lo hago- dijo parándose de repente y quitándome las hojas.

-No está bien yo lo hago- dije al darme cuenta de que Rin estaba ahí.

-No, yo lo hare.

-Está bien tu hazlo- dije entregándole las hojas y sentándome con una sonrisa en la cara al ver su expresión cuando volteo de nuevo.

-Listo ten sacamos 10- dijo entregándome las hojas.

-Len ¿Qué te gusta de mi Rin?- pregunte curioso.

-Pu pues la verdad me gusta todo. Espera ¿porque te digo eso a ti?- pregunto molesto.

-No lose pero la verdad a mí también me gusta todo de ella desde la primera vez que la vi.

-¿Cómo la conociste?- pregunto curioso.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**6 AÑOS ATRÁS:**

_-Alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva compañera su nombre es Rin- dijo el profesor dejándonos ver a una pequeña rubia, llevaba un listón en el cabello el cual la hacía lucir como un lindo conejo, sus ojos azules como zafiros y tenía sus mejillas algo sonrojadas._

_-Mucho gusto yo soy Kagamine Rin espero que todos nos llevemos bien- dijo la pequeña rubia mostrando una sonrisa que me paralizo el corazón._

_-Rin por favor siéntate junto Akaito- en cuanto escuche eso me sentí feliz._

_-Etto ¿qui quién es Akaito?- pregunto tímida._

_-Soy yo Rin-chan- dije con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Ho hola Akaito-kun._

_-Solo dime Akaito._

_-S sí._

**FIN FLANSHBACK**

-Y así conocí a Rin horas más tarde conocí a Rinto el cual me amenazo por abrazarla.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú como la conociste?- pregunte curioso.

-Bueno yo la conocí el día que se fue de aquí, la encontré en el parque muy triste y desde entonces estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿Y no saliste con otras después de eso?

-Lo hice pero ninguna era como ella, Rin es única, es hermosa, inteligente, tierna, agresiva cuando se enfada, ella es perfecta- dijo sonriendo como tonto.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo es perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Después de la discusión que Len y Akaito tuvieron me quede algo preocupada así que voltee a verlos de reojo en algunas ocasiones al parecer estaban bastante tranquilos así que seguí hablando con Mikou y después de acabar y entregar el trabajo regrese a mi lugar y voltee a verlos parecían llevarse bien.

-Creo que se llevan bien- dije sonriendo satisfecha.

-Eso parece Rin ¿no es mejor así?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si es mejor así se siente menos tención- dije guardando mis cosas ya que habían tocado anunciando el final de las clases.

-Rin espera- escuche la voz de Rinto en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Rinto?

-Hoy me tengo que quedar a clases ¿crees que puedas regresar tu sola? También le avise a Akaito y a Nero- dijo con prisa.

-Si está bien Rinto suerte- le dije despidiéndome de él.

**En el camino **

-Hola Rin- escuche que alguien me saludaba.

-Hola Len.

-¿Hoy Rinto no se ira contigo?

-No, tenía que quedarse a clase de guitarra.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto sonrojado.

-No es necesario Len- dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas.

-Nosotros podemos llevarla- escuche la voz de Nero.

-Así es Nero no creo que Rin quiera ir con los tres- dijo Akaito.

-No me molesta- dije cortante y siguiendo mí camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

Rin realmente parecía molesta ¿le habrá pasado algo? O se habrá molestado por mi pequeña pelea con Akaito ¿y si peleo con Miku o Luka o con Gumi?

-Rin ¿pasa algo?-pregunte preocupado.

-No pasa nada Len solo me siento un poco mal- dijo cortante.

-Rin ven.

-¿Qué pasa…?.- no la deje terminar porque la cargue y camine con ella en brazos- Len bájame.

-No- dije acercándola más a mí.

-Por favor bájame Len si puedo caminar sola- dijo sonrojada.

-No puedes.

-Len ¿y si mejor la llevas de caballito?- pregunto Akaito.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Claro- dijo mientras me ayudaba a pasarla a mi espalda.

-Gracias.

Una vez que Rin estuvo en mi espalda no tardo en quedarse dormida, minutos más tarde llegamos a su casa y su madre nos recibió no tardo en abrazar a Nero y Akaito los cuales parecían ser sus hijos cosa que me sorprendió.

-Hola Len veo que Rin se quedó dormida ¿te importaría dejarla en su habitación?- dijo de forma dulce.

-Está bien señora ¿pero dónde queda su habitación?- pregunte algo sonrojado.

-Subes las escaleras y es la primera puerta ¿Nero podrías acompañarlo?

-Si Lily- dijo Nero amablemente- Ven Len es por aquí.

-Gracias.

Entramos a la habitación de Rin era realmente bonita y bastante espaciosa entraba mucha luz así que en lo que yo acostaba a Rin le pedí a Nero que cerrara las cortinas, deje acostada a Rin en su cama se veía realmente hermosa dormida no podía dejar de verla hasta que Nero me dijo que la dejáramos descansar pero note que estaba algo roja así que le tome la temperatura.

-Nero- dije preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Len?

-Rin tiene fiebre ¿le podrías avisar a su madre?

-Ya voy- dijo corriendo hacia la sala minutos después entraron la señora Kagamine, Nero y Akaito, su madre se acercó y toco su frente.

-Akaito ¿podrías traer un tazón con agua y una toalla?

-Si Lily- dijo preocupado.

-No tiene mucha temperatura pero con eso bajara un poco. Gracias Len- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué señora?

-Por cuidar a mi hija.

-No se preocupe señora la seguiré cuidando siempre gracias.

* * *

><p>Pase toda la tarde en casa de Rin cuidándola hasta que despertara para darle de comer y una pastilla para la gripa por que no dejaba de toser, le estuve poniendo la toalla mojada hasta que su temperatura bajo un poco y después de 4 horas ella despertó.<p>

-Len ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida.

-Te quedaste dormida en mi espalda y cuando te deje en tu cama te vi muy roja así que cheque tu temperatura- dije tranquilamente.

-Gracias por cuidarme Len realmente me sentía muy mal.

-Len ¿ya despertó?- pregunto su madre.

-Si señora aún tiene un poco de temperatura.

-¿Quieres comer Rin?

-Si por favor mamá ¿Len ya comiste?- pregunto preocupada.

-Si Rin no te preocupes.

-Hija ya vuelvo iré por tu comida.

Después de un rato llego su madre con un plato el cual tenía caldo de pollo con verduras y arroz un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

-Aquí tienes Rin y creo que mañana no iras a la escuela.

-Está bien mamá.

-Len creo que será mejor que regrese a tu casa ya son las 7 de la noche- dijo su madre algo apenada.

-Tiene razón señora ya me tengo que ir mañana vendré a verte después de la escuela Rin adiós- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana señora- dije saliendo de su habitación y encontrando a su padre en la sala.

-Hola Len no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo su padre sonriendo.

-Buenas noches señor.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si es que ya es algo tarde y Rin debería de descansar.

-¿Qué le paso a mi hija?- pregunto preocupado.

-Está enferma su esposa y yo la estuvimos cuidando todo el día.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hija Len ¿quieres que te lleve?

-No quiero ser una molestia señor.

-No lo eres Len ven te llevo- dijo saliendo de la casa y subiendo a su auto no me quedo de otra más que subir. Después de un rato llegamos a mi casa.

-Gracias señor buenas noche- dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Gracias a ti Len buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí termina el mini-maratón me disculpo por mi ausencia de estos últimos días espero que les gustara gracias por leer por favor dejen reviews.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Mi vida contigo

**Espero que les gustara el maratón y hoy les tengo un capitulo especial por ser día de San Valentín, en este capítulo habrá mucho amor y amistad no será totalmente RinxLen pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Bueno empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

Hoy sería un día muy especial para todos, habría muchas parejas y amigos dándose regalos después de todo hoy era 14 de Febrero y bueno como cada año mí casillero y asiento del salón estaba repleto de cartas y chocolates pero ninguno de la niña más hermosa del mundo.

-Hola Len ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Kaito.

-La verdad es que si- dije triste.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Este año no te dieron cartas ni chocolates?- pregunto Kaito burlón.

-Sí, me dieron muchos pero ninguno es de Rin.

-Pero hasta donde yo se Rin sigue enferma así que talvez sea por eso que no te dio ninguno.

-Tienes razón hoy iré a verla-dije con determinación.

-Está bien Len sigue cuidando a la pequeña, por cierto ¿me ayudarías con algo?- pregunto Kaito nervioso.

-¿Con que?- pregunte desconfiado.

-Bu bueno e es que hoy me le declarare a Miku- dijo sonrojado lo cual me causo risa.

-¿Por fin?

-Si.

-Bueno que tienes en mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito POV:<strong>

Después de que le pedí a Len ayuda para preparar la sorpresa de Miku fuimos al patio de atrás de la escuela en donde Gumi y Luka me ayudaban a decorar junto con Lenka, Rinto, Akaito y Nero los cuales se ofrecieron para ayudar.

-¿Crees que le guste a Miku la sorpresa?- le pregunte nervioso a Len.

-Siéndote sincero yo creo que si está quedando muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí creo que sí pero aún falta colgar el cartel.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Si ven vamos- dije agarrando una silla para subirme y poder poner el cartel que decía ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Así se ve bien Luka?- pregunto Len.

-Si Len ya pueden bajar.

Cuando baje de la silla me aleje un poco para ver cómo había quedado todo, se veía increíble en ese momento revise mi reloj y vi que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que fuera el receso y ya que por ser 14 de febrero algunos maestros nos dejaban salir a preparar nuestros regalos pero me parece que una de las excepciones era la maestra de Miku lo cual me beneficiaba mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV:<strong>

Cuando salí de mi salón de inglés me encontré con Len lo cual me sorprendió mucho ya que Rin no había venido hoy tampoco así que me acerque para decirle eso aunque creí que ya lo sabía.

-Len hoy Rin tampoco vino- dije muy triste.

-Lo se Miku no venía por ella esta vez- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que volviste a ser un spice Len- dije un poco molesta.

-No Miku es que esta vez vengo por ti ya que necesito llevarte a un lugar- dijo burlándose de lo que había dicho.

-Entonces vamos Len- dije empezando a caminar.

-¿Oye Miku todas esas cartas y chocolates son tuyos?- pregunto curioso, la verdad había olvidado que los llevaba.

-No, son de Rin todo esto estaba en su banca no me quiero imaginar cómo está su casillero debe de estar igual que el de Rinto.

-Ya veo ¿quieres que se las lleve?-dijo molesto.

-Si Len- dije entregándole las cartas y chocolates las cuales tenía en una bolsa.

Después de eso Len y yo seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero, ahí Len cubrió mis ojos con una venda, no veía nada por lo que él tuvo que guiarme hasta que se detuvo y me retiro la venda. Lo primero que vi fue a Kaito llevaba un ramo de rosas del color de mi cabello, estaba en medio de dos árboles donde pude ver un cartel el cual decía ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y en el piso había pétalos de rosas rojas simulando un camino.

-Entonces Miku ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mis manos.

-Y yo….- apenas si podía pronunciar las palabras estaba muy feliz.

-Si dices que no yo entenderé- dijo Kaito triste.

-Si quiero- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿En serio?- pregunto muy feliz.

-Si en serio- en ese momento tomo mi cara y me beso estaba muy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka POV:<strong>

Después de que Miku acepto a Kaito el día paso bastante tranquilo hasta la salida en donde vi a Gumi con su hermano Gackupo dude un poco para acercarme pero al final termine haciéndolo.

-Hola Gumi-chan y Gackupo-kun- dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola Luka- dijo Gumi felizmente.

-Hola Luka-chan- dijo Gackupo.

-Oye Gackupo olvide algo en el salón ¿te quedarías con Luka en lo que voy por el?- pregunto Gumi guiñándome el ojo.

-S si no tardes- dijo Gackupo nervioso.

Gumi salió corriendo en dirección al salón y yo me quede con Gackupo el silencio no era incomodo pero me gustaría poder hablar con él.

-Lu Luka- dijo Gackupo nervioso.

-Dime.

-¿T te gu gustaría salir conmigo hoy?- pregunto sonrojándose.

-S si Gackupo- dije muy sonrojada.

-Entonces paso por ti a las 5-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Está bien nos vemos- dije empezando a caminar hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la escuela vi a Len discutiendo con alguien parecía ser una chica así que decidí acercarme a ver que ocurría.

-Len por favor- dijo la que parecía ser Miki.

-No ya te dije que estoy enamorado de alguien más así que vete Miki no me interesas.

-Pe pero Len- dijo Miki llorando.

-Miki no me puedes obligar a quererte- dijo Len zafándose de su agarre y comenzando a irse.

-Miki deberías de dejar a Len en paz ¿no ves que esta por ir a ver a Rin?- dije de forma fría.

-Gracias Luka- dijo Len con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene de especial Rin? ¿Qué sus papas son famosos? ¿Qué es popular en la escuela o que es?- dijo Miki con envidia.

-Que ella no es una interesada como tu Miki- le dije molesta mientras Len se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

Después de la discusión que tuve con Miki de la cual Luka me salvo pase por una tienda a comprar flores y chocolates para Rin y también naranjas ya que son sus favoritas. Cuando llegue a su casa su madre no dudo en abrazarme y me llevo al cuarto de mi rubia favorita, toque la puertas y desde dentro alguien grito.

-Pase- dijo una pequeña voz así que hice caso.

-Hola Rin ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte preocupado.

-Mucho mejor Len- dijo mientras jugaba videojuegos con Rinto.

-Pequeña creo que Len te trajo algo- dijo Rinto observándome y pausando el juego.

-Así es Rin feliz día- dije algo sonrojado.

-Gra gracias Len no debiste- dijo completamente sonrojada.

-Bueno creo que yo los dejo solos- dijo Rinto saliendo del cuarto de su hermana.

-Bu bueno Rin te traje flores, chocolates, naranjas y esto- dije entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas, una caja de chocolates, unas naranjas y una pequeña caja la cual tenía un lindo papel naranja adornándolo.

-Gra gracias Len yo también tengo algo para ti- dijo dándose la vuelta y sacando de su cajón una pequeña caja con papel amarillo el cual tenía pequeñas bananas.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte curioso.

-Ábrelo.

-De acuerdo- dije quitando el lindo envoltorio con cuidado, abriendo la cajita donde había un collar que tenía una L y una pequeña banana junto a la L.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto tímida y sonrojada.

-Es hermoso pero ahora abre el tuyo.

En cuanto dije eso ella empezó a desenvolver la cajita en donde había un collar el cal tenía una R y una naranja aun lado, en cuanto lo vio sus ojos brillaron.

-Es precioso Len gracias- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-No hay de que Rin- dije acariciando su cabello.

-¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?- pregunto levantando su cabello.

-Si- dije tomando su collar y poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello.

-R Rin hay algo que quería decirte.

-¿Qué es Len?

-Bu bueno la verdad es que t tu m me gustas Rin- dije muy sonrojado.

-Tú también me gustas Len- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Rin ¿Qui quiere ser mi novia?- pregunte sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Y yo…..-dijo nerviosa.

-No tienes que responder ahora- dije calmado.

-Si Len si quiero.

Al escuchar eso me sorprendí mucho y no dude ni un segundo en abrazarla, me sentía realmente feliz ya que creí que Rin me rechazaría porque pensé que aun sentía algo por Akaito.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Me sentí realmente feliz Len me había dicho que le gustaba y lo mejor es que me había pedido que fuera su novia habría sido tonta si lo hubiera rechazado.

-Len ¿quieres ver una película?- pregunte separándome de él.

-Si pero yo hago las palomitas- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y bajaba a la cocina, en eso me entro una llamada.

-Bueno ¿Qué paso Miku?

-Rin adivina que paso hoy- dijo Miku del otro lado de la línea muy emocionada.

-¿Qué paso?

-Kaito y yo ya somos novios.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso?- pregunte sorprendida que creí que Kaito nunca se atrevería.

-Te cuento mañana y ¿Qué paso con Len?- pregunto Miku pícaramente.

-Somos novios- dije con pena.

-¿Cómo paso?-pregunto curiosa.

-A pues….

* * *

><p>-Rin ya tengo las palomitas- dijo Len entrando con un plato de palomitas.<p>

-Gracias Len.

-¿Con quién hablas?- pregunto Len señalando mi celular.

-Es Miku.

-Me la saludas.

-Miku tengo que colgar Len ya llego con las palomitas hablamos mañana- dije apenada.

-Adiós Rin suerte- dijo pícaramente.

-Gracias igual tu- dije mientras colgaba.

-Listo Len ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-La que mi linda novia quiera- dijo abrazándome por atrás y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces busquemos una.

Después de estar un rato buscando películas decidimos mejor ver un programa de televisión, fue hermoso pasar toda la tarde con Len viendo la televisión y haciendo tonterías juntos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era bastante tarde así que le dije a mi novio que era mejor que se fuera antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

-Len te veo mañana me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes pequeña estaré bien- dijo Len saliendo de mi casa.

-Adiós te quiero- dije cerrando la puerta.

-Creo que nuestra hija está enamorada Lily- dijo mi padre tomando la mano de mi madre.

-Así es León además te debo informar que tu niña ya tiene novio- dijo mi madre con una linda sonrisa.

-A si ¿Quién es?

-E es Len papá- dije algo tímida.

-Qué bueno hija me alegra oír eso pero si llega a lastimarte no dudare en dejar que Rinto lo mate- dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

-Y yo estaré feliz de hacerlo- dijo Rinto entrando a la habitación.

-Rinto no lo molestes- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Solo por ti pequeña.

Después de pasar un rato con mi familia subí a mi habitación, entre al baño tome una ducha, me puse mi pijama y encendí la televisión mientras revisaba mi celular en donde tenía un mensaje.

_Mi princesa acabo de llegar a mi casa espero verte mañana descansa te quiero- Len. _

_Yo también te quiero Lenny nos vemos mañana descansa buenas noches- Rin._

Después de mandar ese mensaje destendi mi cama y me acosté dejando que Morfeo me guiara al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero que fuera de su agrado y también este capítulo está dedicado a mi amigo Christian el cual me pidió que hiciera este capítulo así. Por favor dejen reviews eso me ayudaría mucho.<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mi vida contigo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que sigan leyendo esta historia también gracias a mi maestra de literatura y a una persona he tenido más inspiración pero no había podido escribir ya que la misma maestra me dejo adaptar una obra pero bueno por el momento descargare esa inspiración en este capítulo que lo disfruten.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.11. Por fin juntos<strong>

**Len POV:**

Hoy había amanecido más feliz que de costumbre ya que la niña más hermosa del mundo me correspondía. Rin por fin era mi novia me sentía tan feliz que no pude dormir en toda la noche, quería verla, estar con ella, abrazarla y poder probar de nuevo sus labios.

-Len te levantaste muy temprano hoy- dijo mi madre entrando a la cocina.

-Si es que estoy muy feliz mamá- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué se debe hijo?

-Talvez tenga que ver con Rin tía- dijo Lenka recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quién es Rin, Lenka?

-Pu pues Rin es mi novia mamá- dije algo incómodo.

-¿Ya te dijo que si?- grito Lenka emocionada.

-Sí.

-Qué bueno hijo haber cuando la traes para conocerla.

-Veré si puedo traerla hoy madre.

-Yo le ayudo tía.

-Gracias Lenka.

Después de desayunar los tres le dije a Lenka que se adelantara a la escuela ya que yo iría a recoger a Rin. Estuve unos 10 minutos caminando a su casa cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a su padre saliendo hacia su auto.

-Buenos días Len- dijo León con su portafolios en sus manos.

-Buenos días señor Kagamine.

-Rin aun no está lista si gustas puedes pasar y desayunar con ellos.

-No gracias señor la espero aquí.

-¿Seguro? Lily se molestara sino pasas- dijo divertido.

-En ese caso creo que pasare.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta supuse que sería mi padre que había olvidado las llaves.

-Papá ¿se te volvieron a olvidar las llaves?- pregunte mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola princesa tu papá acaba de irse- dijo Len dándome un beso tomándome por sorpresa.

-Le Len ¿qu que haces aquí?

-Vine a recoger a mi novia- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Está bien- dijo entrando a la casa.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Si Rin.

Al entrar a la cocina encontramos a Rinto y a mi madre platicando sobre algunas cosas y en cuanto mi madre lo vio no dudo en abrazarlo y felicitarnos.

-Len ¿no quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-Ya desayuno mamá- dije amablemente.

-Señora Kagamine quería hacerle una pregunta- dijo Len nervioso.

-Adelante Len y llámame Lily.

-¿Quería saber si dejaría que Rin fuera a comer a mi casa?

-Por supuesto Len solo cuídala mucho.

-Lo hare señora- dijo tomando mi mano.

-Gracias.

-Oigan ustedes par de tortolos ya vámonos es tarde- dijo Rinto en tono burlón.

-Ya vamos cuñado- dijo _Mi_ novio con una sonrisa hermosa.

Len tomo mis cosas y las suyas y salimos de la casa tomados de la mano con Rinto viéndonos con asco desde atrás. Cuando llegamos a la escuela teníamos todas las miradas puestas en nosotros algunas envidiosa, otras de celos, de tristeza y unas pocas de felicidad la mayoría de las miradas eran de chicas lo cual me extraño.

* * *

><p><strong>En el salón<strong>

-Buenos días Rin- dijo Miku acercándose con Kaito.

-Buenos días Miku.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Rin-chibi?- pregunto Kaito poniendo su mano en mi cabeza.

-Si gracias Kaito estoy mejor.

-Hermosa veo que lo escogiste a el- dijo Akaito desde atrás.

-S si Akaito perdón por no avisarte.

-No te preocupes hermosa seguiremos siendo amigos ¿no?- pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro Akaito.

-¿De qué habla Rin?- pregunto Len confundido.

-Veras Kagamine el día en que Rin se enfermó después de que te fuiste entre a su habitación a hablar con ella, le pedí que regresara conmigo y ella me dijo que lo pensaría- dijo Akaito triste.

-Pero al parecer nuestra pequeña se enamoró de alguien más- dijo Nero tranquilo.

-Así es Nero pero está bien tenía que pasar ¿no? Por cierto felicidades.

-Felicidades hermosa que seas muy feliz con el pero si te hace algo avísanos y acompañamos a Rinto a matarlo- dijo Nero bromeando.

-No le harán nada- dije abrazándolo.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre y yo no dejaba de sonreír aunque a la entrada me sentía incómodo porque muchas chicas nos veían algunas furiosas otras celosas, tristes y unas pocas felices, realmente espero que no le hagan nada a mi princesa me sentiría mal si por culpa mía le pasara algo. Pero creo que a estas alturas toda la escuela está enterada de que Len Kasane tiene por novia a Rin Kagamine.

-Oye Len.

-Dime Kaito.

-¿Qué harás con tu club de fans?

-Aun no lose Kaito ¿crees que hagan algo? Ya vez que la que maneja el club es Neru.

-Con Neru hay que tener cuidado puede revelarle tu secreto a Rin.

-¿Crees que sea capaz de hacerlo?

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que intento declararse unos meses antes de que Rin llegara?

-Si me parece que si ¿Por qué?

-Me contaron que Neru la aventó por las escaleras, creo que deberías de tener cuidado con ella Len.

-Lo tendré en cuenta gracias Kaito.

-Por cierto también ten cuidado con el club de fans de tu novia.

-¿Ya tiene club de fans?

-¿Quién tiene club de fans?- pregunto mi dulce novia.

-Tu princesa- dije algo celoso.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía Len.

-Yo tampoco Rin.

-Sí que lo tienes Rinny, deberías de abrir tu casillero- dijo Miku divertida.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mi novia de forma inocente.

-Tu solo ábrelo- dijo Miku guiando a Rin a su casillero.

-Está bien- dijo Rin desconfiadamente mientras lo abría.

-Vaya que son muchas notas Rin- dijo Kaito viendo todas las notas de su casillero.

-Y eso que no viste su lugar- dijo Miku.

-Yo tampoco vi mi lugar pero Len me entrego una bolsa con muchos dulces, peluches y cartas.

-Creí que las ibas a tirar Len.

-No soy tan celoso- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Rin ¿podemos hablar contigo?- se escuchó la voz de Neru por el pasillo.

-Por supuesto Neru sobre ¿Qué es?

-Preferiría que lo habláramos a solas.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella alejándose de nosotros.

-Te esperamos en el patio de atrás- grito Miku.

Esto no me daba buena espina ¿y si le hacen algo? Qué tal si le cuentan mi secreto ¿y si Rin me odia después de saberlo?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV: <strong>

Neru y Miki habían pedido hablar conmigo hace un momento y me habían llevado de regreso al salón ¿Qué será tan importante como para que me buscaran a estas horas?

-Rin ¿sabes porque te trajimos aquí?- pregunto Neru tranquilamente.

-No la verdad no.

-Bueno veras nosotras sabemos algo de tu novio que creo que te interesaría- dijo esta vez Miki.

-¿Sobre Len?

-Si ¿sabes porque hoy tantas chicas los veían?

-No la verdad es que no Neru pero supongo que es porque Len es muy guapo y popular o ¿me equivoco?

-No estás tan perdida Rin, muchas los veían en parte por eso y en parte porque son de su club de fans- dijo Miki muy seria.

-¿Club de fans?

-Sí, veras Rin aquí en la escuela cuando una persona nueva ingresa si es guapo, amable con las personas o un Spice atrae tanto a las personas que hacen un club de fans.

-¿Spice? ¿Qué es eso?

-Te lo pondremos en otro termino ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de los playboy en las escuela?- pregunto Neru.

-Si de hecho salí con uno, Akaito era uno pero se le quito un poco cuando empezamos a salir al menos ya no se acostaba con todos y me era fiel.

-Bueno en esta escuela es lo mismo solo que les decimos Spice- dijo Miki esta vez explicándome.

-Bueno ¿y que tengo que ver en eso?

-Pues veras Len…

-Déjala en paz Akita- escuche grito una voz familiar.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Mergurine?- dijo fastidiada Neru.

-Que la dejes.

-¿Por qué? Si solo le estaba advirtiendo- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-No hay nada de lo que debas advertirle para eso estamos nosotras, para cuidarla de todo lo que la pueda lastimar- dijo esta vez Gumi.

-Entonces deberían de cuidarla de su novio- dijo Miki burlona.

-Él ha cambiado Furukawa así que dejen de molestarla.

-¿De qué hablan Luka?- pregunte confundida.

-Si Mergurine cuéntale de que hablamos- dijo Neru con una sonrisa.

-Es algo que te tiene que contar Len- dijo Luka seria.

-Ven vamos Rin olvídate de eso- dijo Gumi mientras me tomaba del brazo y me dirigía a la salida,

Durante todo el camino no deje de pensar en lo que pasaba ¿A qué se referían? ¿Porque tengo que cuidarme de Len?

-Rin ¿pasa algo?- escuche que alguien llamaba.

-No nada solo estaba algo distraída Gumi solo eso.

-¿Es por lo que dijeron?

-La verdad sí.

-Mira Rin ellas no deberían de andarlo diciendo así como así, creo que tendrías que hablar con él y que él te cuente lo que paso talvez al principio te molestes con él por eso pero él ha cambiado y no te lastimara y si eso pasa nosotras ayudamos a Rinto, Akaito y Nero a matarlo- dijo Luka con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Luka y Gumi.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Por cierto y Miku?

-Con Kaito por cierto pobre de tu novio está haciendo mal tercio- dijo Gumi corriendo.

-Vamos Rin ya no pienses en eso- dijo Luka tomando mi mano.

* * *

><p><strong>En el patio<strong>

Llegamos al patio después de que Luka me hizo correr cuando vi a Len no sabía si preguntarle o quedarme callada, al final opte por la segunda solo lo sabría hasta que el quisiera decirme lo que pasaba y aceptarlo.

-Rin podemos hablar- pidió Len bastante serio.

-Está bien.

-Ven- dijo tomando mi mano.

**Len POV:**

Sigo sin creer que esas dos estuvieran a punto de contárselo a Rin por suerte llegaron Gumi y Luka antes de que pudieran decir algo pero creo que ahora tendré que contarle a Rin esa parte de mi pasado.

-¿De qué querías hablar Len?

-Veras Rin hay algo que no te he contado de mí.

-¿Qué es?

-Es sobre mi pasado y prefiero contártelo yo antes de que alguien más lo haga.

-Está bien.

-Mira Rin antes de que tu llegaras yo era un Spice, salía con todas las chicas de la escuela entre otras cosa de las que no quiero hablar.

-Entiendo- dijo bastante seca.

-Pero poco antes de que tú entraras a la escuela deje de hacerlo ellas aun me buscaban pero las rechazaba y cuando tú llegaste había encontrado una razón definitiva para no volver a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eras esa misma niña tan linda que conocí ese día en el parque, cuando te vi no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, de tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu amabilidad, tu ternura, tu carácter todo en ti me parecía perfecto y aun me lo parece. Incluso llegue a pensar que no tendría oportunidad contigo cuando te vi con Rinto por primera vez.

-Pero es mi hermano.

-Pero yo no lo sabía y cuando lo supe, entendí que tenía una oportunidad para conquistarte luego llego Akaito y creí que perdería esa oportunidad sin embargo no me rendí porque realmente te quiero Rin te quiero a mi lado, quiero estar contigo por siempre y no quiero lastimarte pero si después de saber esto no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé.

-Owww Len yo también te quiero y quiero estar contigo, no me molesta lo que fuiste o hiciste en tu pasado, me importa lo que eres y haces ahora- dijo dándome un beso lo cual no pudo ponerme más feliz.

-Gracias por entenderlo Rin- dije devolviéndole el beso.

-No me agradezcas Len ven vamos de regreso.

Al final no fue tan malo decirle a Rin sobre mi pasado y creo que ahora todo será mejor. Después de pasar a la cafetería a comprarle algo de comer a mi novia nos dirigimos al patio con los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ojala fuera de su agrado, también quería decirles que pasen y lean la nueva historia que subiré se llama odio a primera vista es un RinxLen espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews o follows eso me haría muy feliz por el momento es todo.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Mi vida contigo

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.12. Plan B.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neru POV:<strong>

No es justo no importa lo que haga Len simplemente no se fija en mi ¿Qué le ve a la estúpida de Rin? ¿Qué ella es rubia? Yo también lo soy ¿Sus ojos azules? Son bastante simples y no tienen nada de especial, los míos son ámbar ¿Su cuerpo? El mío está más formado que el de ella y no parezco tabla ¿Su personalidad? Es una tsundere yo podría ser así si quisiera.

-¿En que piensas Neru?

-¿Qué tiene Rin que no tenga yo?

-A Len.

-¿Y qué le ve Miki?

-Bueno he hablado con algunos chicos y me han dicho que es muy amable y linda también que tiene un buen cuerpo y que es adorable.

-Cállate Miki.

-Pero tú preguntaste Neru.

-No importa ya sé que hare.

-¿Y que será Neru?

-Ya verás.

* * *

><p><strong>Miki POV:<strong>

Últimamente he pensado que Neru tiene una obsesión con Len pero creo que este plan es el peor que ha tenido desde que Rin y Len salen. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que ellos están juntos y ella aun no supera que son felices sin importar cuantas veces los saboteara en la escuela.

-Len.

-Dime Miki- dijo fríamente.

-Ten te manda esto Rin- dije entregándole una nota.

-Gracias Miki.

-Hasta luego Len ten cuidado- susurre esto último antes de irme.

-Adiós Miki y gracias.

**Len POV:**

Después de que Miki me entrego la nota me dirigí a mi casillero para dejar algunas cosas, una vez ahí lo abrí, metí unos libros y saque otros cuando termine lo cerré y me recargue en este para por fin leer la nota de mi novia.

_Len te espero en el patio de atrás te tengo una sorpresa._

_Nos vemos a las 3:00 con amor Rin._

Cuando termine de leer la nota tuve un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría además de que no olía como Rin, talvez cambio su perfume creo que lo mejor sería preguntarle a las chicas si Rin me había escrito esa nota así que me dirigí al salón de inglés donde se encontraba Miku junto con mi novia.

-¿Oye Nero podrías hablarle a Miku?

-Claro Len ¿pasa algo?

-Si es que hace un rato Miki me entrego una nota de Rin pero cuando la olí era muy diferente a como huele ella y la escritura no era la suya.

-¿Me enseñas la carta?- pregunto algo serio.

-Aquí esta- dije entregándole la carta.

-Mmmmm Len este olor y esta letra no son de Rin.

-¿Entonces de quién son?

-No lose pero llevo 6 años conociendo al conejo como para poder distinguir la letra pero podrías preguntarle a Miku y sobre todo confirmarlo con Akaito él te podría ayudar.

-Gracias tienes razón entonces ¿le hablarías a Miku?

-Claro ya vuelvo.

Después de esperar por 5 minutos a que Miku saliera pude observar su largo cabello aguamarina acercarse a la puerta.

-Hola Len ¿pasa algo?

-Si etto ¿no sabes si Rin me escribió una nota para citarme en el patio de atrás a las 3?

-No Rin no lo hizo pero a ella también le entregaron una de tu parte.

-¿Quién se la dio?

-Piko.

-Esto está muy raro Miku dile a Rin que la veo después de clases en la puerta de la escuela.

-Está bien Len.

-También dile que no le haga caso a la nota.

-Sí.

-Nos vemos- dije empezando a caminar a mi salón.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

-Oyez Rin.

-Dime Miku.

-Vino Len.

-¿Y porque no me avisaste?

-Porque vino a decirme que te dijera que no le hicieras caso a la nota.

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque dice que él no escribió la nota pero que te ve después de clases en la puerta.

-Sino fue el entonces ¿Quién?

-No sabemos Rin pero tú solo hazle caso a Len.

-Está bien Miku.

Las clases pasaron rápido y en algunas veía a Len pero nunca le pregunte que estaba pasando. La última clase fue la que se pasó más rápido, al terminar salí con tranquilidad y me dispuse a esperar a Len en la puerta, faltaban tan solo 10 minutos para las tres cuando llego a mi lado.

-Hola princesa- en ese momento beso mis labios provocando que me sonrojara.

-Hola mi príncipe.

-¿Hoy Rinto se ira con nosotros?

-No, creo que se quedara con Lenka le hará una pregunta importante.

-¿Por fin se animó?

-Si

-¿Entonces quieres que te lleve directo a tu casa o prefieres pasar por un helado?

-No creo que a mi mamá le moleste que llegue un poco tarde.

-Bueno pero primero vamos a ver quién escribió esas notas.

-Sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Neru POV:<strong>

Faltaban unos minutos para que fueran las tres y yo ya estaba en el lugar acordado para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, me había arreglado igual a Rin, había practicado todo el día para parecerme a ella. Cheque mi reloj faltaba solo 1 minuto para las tres cuando escuche a alguien dirigirse hacia a mí, sabía que era el _Mi _Len así que decidí darme la vuelta cuando la vi mi hermosa sonrisa se deformo volviéndose una mueca de desagrado porque el la había llevado mi plan o había resultado, pero lo que más me dolió fue la frialdad con la que me trato. Ella tenía la culpa antes Len me buscaba por las tardes para estar juntos y desde que ella llego se olvidó de mí, ya no me buscaba ni me visitaba por las tardes.

-Así que fuiste tú Neru- dijo de manera fría.

-Si fui yo quien mando esas notas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rin molesta.

-Porque por ti Len dejo de hacerme caso, dejo de ir a mi casa para pasar el rato, dejo de ser el chico que todas amábamos.

-¿De qué habla Len?

-¿Acaso no le has contado sobre tu antiguo yo Lenny?

-Cállate Neru.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que tu adorada novia se entere de que te acostaste con más de la mitad de la escuela?

-Dije que te callaras Neru. Rin yo he cambiado ya no soy así.

-Lose Len es algo de tu pasado y como te dije no me molesta que fueras así.

-Gracias por entenderlo princesa.

-Neru te voy a pedir que no te vuelvas a meter en nuestra relación yo amo a Len y el a mí y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos- dijo decidida dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí tomando la mano de Len.

-Pe pero yo también lo amo- susurre esto último viendo cómo se alejaban- y no dejare que me lo robes Kagamine el será mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

Espero que esto que acaba de pasar no cambie mi relación con Rin yo enserio la amo nunca había estado tan enamorado de una persona en toda mi vida. Rin siempre sería la primera para mí y también la última.

-Princesa ¿pasa algo?

-No nada Len solo estoy algo molesta.

-¿Conmigo?

-No Len.

-¿Entonces princesa?

-Es que a mí no me importa tu pasado ni lo que fuiste, me importa lo que eres y lo que sientes por mí pero me estoy empezando a hartar de que todo el tiempo nos quieran separar Len yo realmente te amo- en ese momento mi princesa comenzó a llorar cosa que me hizo sentir una basura no quería verla llorar a menos que fuera de felicidad.

-Princesa no llores yo también te amo y si cambie fue por ti quiero hacerte feliz y solo quiero verte llorar de felicidad.

-Gracias Len ¿nos vamos?

-¿Aun quieres pasar por el helado?

-Si está bien.

Caminamos hasta el parque donde compramos un helado con un señor, el mío era de banana y el de ella de naranja después nos fuimos a sentar en los columpios donde pasamos un rato platicando. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 5 de la tarde así que decidí llevarla a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me regaño por haber tardado tanto cuando le explique lo que había pasado me dijo que si veíamos películas y comíamos helados. Algunas veces creo que mi madre parece una adolecente.

-¿Entonces esa chica Neru está enamorada de tu novio?

-Si pero me parece que es más bien una obsesión.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella lo sigue a todos lados y siempre intenta hacer algo para que nos separemos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No dejar que Neru arruine mi relación con Len.

-Me parece bien hija por cierto ¿y Rinto?

-Creo que en este momento debe de estar haciendo una pregunta muy importante.

-Ya llegue- escuchamos que alguien entraba.

-Estamos en la sala hijo.

-Ya voy.

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto POV:<strong>

Al entrar a la sala encontré a mi hermana y a mi madre viendo películas y comiendo helado supuse que algo malo estaría pasando ya que no hacen eso a menos de que una de las dos tenga problemas.

-¿Paso algo?- dije tomando un bote de helado.

-Algo así- respondió mi hermana.

-¿Len te hizo algo?- pregunte molesto.

-No, fue Neru.

-Ya veo.

-Y que tal tú ¿paso algo con Lenka?

-Pu pues…- dije sonrojándome.

-¿Dijo que si?

-Sí.

-Qué bueno Rinto estoy muy feliz por ti, además de ser cuñado de Len serás su primo.

-Tienes razón Rin.

Después de una larga platica con mi madre y Rin decidí ir a mi habitación a darme una ducha para después dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hast<strong>a **aquí este capítulo espero que les gustara y lamento la demora.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
